


Love After Death

by terrorinyertub



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorinyertub/pseuds/terrorinyertub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with the Marines, the Strawhats are down one member.After two weeks since Zoro's death the crew refusing to move on, especially the cook, the swordsmen decides that its time that someone notices that he never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an RP with my friend Madi. 
> 
> Zoro- Terror
> 
> Sanji- Madi, Mad, XIII(13) or Xella. (pick anyone one guys want)
> 
> Rest of the crew- switches between us.

_It had been like any other fight really._

_Each of the crew had an enemy to face and sometimes they would team up to fight together and make their attacks even more powerful. Of course the ones they were fighting had the same idea and that's what had happened this time. But instead of the Strawhats gaining the upperhand it had been the others. Sanji had been fighting against some of the marines that Aokiji had control over while Zoro had gone up against Mihawk for the second time._

_The swordsman had said he was ready but the cook didn't think so and gave him a nice kick across the head to try and knock some sense into him._

_But here they were fighting for their lives once again. The battle had been going on for what felt like hours and everyone was starting to get tired. Glancing from his own struggle the blonde saw Zoro take a blow but as always the green-haired male didn't go down. he was one of the strongest and Sanji respected him for that._

_Getting another couple of marines down the cook turned to try and see what he could do to help the marimo and that was when he saw what was happening._

_Mihawk had thrusted his sword through Zoro's chest and the male was coughing up blood._

_Sanji's eyes widened then and his face went pale. No... this couldn't be happening. The shit couldn't be going down this easily. He still remembered the first time he had fought against the master-swordsman and he could've sworn that the green-haired male had gotten stronger._

_Mihawk pulled the blade from Zoro then and Sanji watched as the male fell onto his knees. The raven-haired pirate turned and walked away, knowing the fight had finished._

_The cook started towards him, kicking a few stray marines from his path as he ran to stop Zoro from falling to the ground. He grabbed the male's shoulder as he fell to his knees in front of the swordsman, looking at his face as his own blood and now that of the marino's mingled._

_"Zoro... don't you dare die you shitty marimo..." the blonde said then looking at the male's face as the light started to fade from his eyes. All the swordsman could do was smile a little and coughted up some more blood before he muttered to the cook._

_"Look after the crew will you? Mostly Luffy and Chopper... remember they can't swim. But then again Robin can't either..." he said with a small chuckle before coughing again._

_"Zoro don't you dare leave us..." Sanji answered, tears forming in his eyes. The swordsman raised his hand then and placed it against Sanji's cheek before his eyes closed and he left them forever._

_"You shithead... how could you!" Sanji cried then as he shook the lifeless body. There was no other noise as the rest of the crew had finished off their batles aswell. Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks then and he held the male close._

_"No... ZORO!"_

__-+-__

Sanji sat up then, beads of sweat running down his face, neck and chest. He was panting now and tears were running down his cheeks. It had been two weeks since that day and the cook still hadn't gotten over the incident. Bringing his hands up he burried his face in them, trying to calm himself down.

The sun was just coming up and the soft snores from Luffy told the blonde that he should get breakfast done before anyone woke up. Slowly he slipped out of his bunk and pulled a blue shirt and his black pants on before heading to the kitchen. He was slightly shaking, the shock of the dream still coursing through his frame.

"Shitty marimo..." he muttered as he started on the food before he jerked away from the knife and noticed he had cut his finger. Washing the blood off he headed to the table and sat down, deciding it be best to calm down before doing anything else.

 

While Zoro had been fighting Mihawk he had this weird feeling that it was going to end badly. When Mihawk stabbed him, he world faded away. The pain was horrible. The sword had hit one lung and kinked his heart. He could fell himself falling, but then he stopped.

"Zoro... don't you dare die you shitty marimo.." It was Sanji. The swordsman couldn't feel most of his body. He started to cough up a lot of blood.

With the last of his being he muttered to Sanji to look after the crew for him. Before his world faded.

_-+-_

It had been 2 fucking weeks since he...well...um..went away.

Zoro never really believed in the afterlife, but it sure as hell wasn't this! He was stuck in the crows nest with nothing to do. At first he thought it was all a dream til he tried to lift some weights. When he tried to grab them his hand slipped right though it. The same thing happened to the handle on the door. Then he started freak out.

It took a week til someone showed up. Some old man in white robes holding a clip bored.

"Roronoa Zoro?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ok, your dead if you didn't know by now. And not just dead, but unable to move on because you have unfinished bussiness here. Anyway long story short if you want out of this room you have to believe your dead then if you want you can pick ONE person to see and hear you, but only they can help you move on, not bring you back to life. Got it?" the man finished waiting for Zoro to nod. When he did the man left.

And now, a week later, Zoro was still stuck in that god-damn-room!

_-+-_

Sanji grabbed the packet of cigarette's off the counter then and lit one up, hoping it would calm his nerves for a bit. Taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with the smoke from the cancer stick the cook ran his fingers through his hair before chucking the packet on the table.

Standing up he made his way back to what he had been doing and continued making breakfast for the others. He could hear some of them starting to wake up but he doubted they would come straight up. He wasn't the only one that had been hit badly by the loss of the swordsman... but he had been hit the worst. For some reason his chest tightened every time he thought about the stupid marimo bastard and he couldn't figure out why.

Turning the oven on he started cooking the food he had chopped up, letting it simmer after he added everything to make the dish he had been hoping for. Leaning against the counter he took another deep breath and glanced out the window as the morning sun started to light up the ship, a sigh passing his lips. Would he ever see Zoro again?

Well Sanji did believe in the afterlife and hopefully the swordsman did too.

Zoro walked around the room again. He was really getting pissed off. One he couldn't sleep and two, no came up to the crows nest, which was weird, its not like he died in the room. Zoro stopped for a second and looked out the window. 'No, not dead, yet.'

And like clock work, there was Sanji heading for the kitchen with a cigarette in his lips. The swordsmen smiled a little. Sanji had been taking good care of the crew like he asked.

Everyday Zoro would watch them with a sad smile. Luffy tried to hide the fact he was hurting. Usopp was talking less or when he was, he was talking stories about swordsmen. Nami cried alot, but only when she was alone. Robin, even through they had their differences, was like a mother. Making sure everyone was eating and taking care of themselves. Franky cried alot too but even if they didn't really know each other he was still sad.

Then Zoro got an idea. He focused really hard on his energy with all his might and moved to punch the window.

It broke. Very loudly.

Sanji jumped away from the shattered window, covering his face with his hands while at the same time not trying to burn himself on the cigarette hanging from his lips.

Once the sound of the glass falling had stopped he lowered his arms slowly and looked at it, eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face.

"What the fuck. How did that happen." he whispered to himself, a little frozen from what had happened.

After a bit of staring at the window he moved forward and grabbed the broom, starting to sweep it up. He guessed it was just the cold morning air heating up from the sun and the glass couldn't take it. He threw it in the small bin under the sink and lent the broom against the wall. He went back to his original place against the counter.

The food would be ready soon and he kept his eyes on it. His mind wandered then to the swordsman and he closed his eyes, a silent tear running down his cheek.

"What am I feeling everytime I think of him?" he asked himself softly confused as to why the marimo's death had pretty much caused his heart and soul to shatter. He bit his lip then before the smell of the food hit his senses and putting out the cigarette he served the food up and placed it on the table so it was ready when the others showed up.

_-+-_

Zoro watched as Sanji just swept the glass away. He facepalmed. But he figured that would happen. So now was time for part two. He focused he energy again, but this time on his swords, which had been left in the room.

He picked up Wadjo and pulled her out of her sheath. He mumbled a quick sorry then threw her out the window. The only reason he was doing this was he realized that the person that picked the sword up had to believe that he was still around in some kinda way. Even if just alittle.

So he was hoping Sanji would believe in him. The green-haired man knew that the cook believed in the afterlife, so shouldn't he believe in spirits too?

Sanji was leaning against the counted again when he heard the familiar sound of a sword and looked up to see Wadjo flying out of the crows nest window. His eyes widened and a look of shock came over him, body shaking slightly as he heard the metal hit the deck.

Running out he noticed the sword lying just below the window and slowly he walked over to it and picked it up. That was when his mind clicked to the first thing that came to his head. Someone must be up there.

Cautiously he made his way up to the crows nest and opened the door, holding the weapon close just incase there was someone up there that would attack the blonde. Glancing around the room he couldn't see anyone and let out a breath before walking over to the other swords and placing Wadjo back.

The room was colder then the rest of the ship and this was the first time anyone had been up here since the swordsam had died.

He walked to the window then and looked down over the deck, noticing a few of the crew making their way towards the kitchen. Turning he moved towards the door but stopped, feeling a presence. He closed the door then and walked to the small couch that was up there, sitting on it and closing his eyes. He felt calmer here for some reason and took a deep breath.

_-+-_

Zoro almost laughed when Sanji came up holding Wadjo like he was going to use it. But when he tried to talk to Sanji nothing happened.

"Oi SHITHEAD! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" he yelled. But nothing. Just as Sanji was about to leave Zoro focused his energy again but this time on Sanji. When Sanji stoped he breathed a sigh of relief. The swordmen watched as Sanji sat on the couch and relaxed for the first time since... Zoro stopped think right then.

Because right then he thought he saw Sanji shed a tear...

_-+-_

The cook raised a hand and wiped the salty traitor off of his cheek, looking at the wet trail it left on his fingers.

"Why do I feel like this?" he asked himself, not knowing he was being watched as he leant forward and placed his head in his hands for the second time today.

He growled to himself lightly then, not sure why or how he was feeling like this even thought he had an idea in his heart. The cook sat back up then and glanced towards the window as a bird flew past, it's cry ringing out through the silent morning air.

'Could that be why... is it because I...' he stopped thinking them, not even able to bring himself to think it. He couldn't... not towards the marimo. "But it's true isn't it?" he asked his heart then. "It's true that I love him..."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro just stared at Sanji.

Did he just say... No he couldn't have, right? The swordsman had always had a deep soft spot for the cook but never acted on it. Mainly because he didn't think that Sanji - The LOVE COOK - would ever want him in anyway.

Zoro felt weird watching the cook. He wasn't meant to be hearing any of this. The green-haired male started to back away from the blonde til he hit the wall which he fell right through.

As he fell he tried to call out to Sanji. " Oi COOOOK!" he yelped as he fell to the deck. When he landed he made a very loud thud.

_-+-_

Sanji jumped when he heard the familiar voice.

It was soft, more of a whisper, but he could hear it almost loud and clear. It overtook any other sound that floated around the blonde and he had to shake his head.

"Zoro..." he said then before getting up and walking to the window. He had heard a loud thud from below but when he looked down he couldn't see anything or anyone on the deck.

Bringing a hand to his forehead he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Was he starting to go insane? It didn't feel like it but then again he didn't know how you went insane or what it felt like.

Luffy poked his head out of the kitchen where everyone else was at the loud thud to but shrugged it off and closed the door.

Walking back to the couch he sat down again and let another couple of tears fall.

_-+-_

Zoro just lay there for some time. 'Why did that hurt?' he thought bitterly. You would think that he wouldn't feel a thing, but nooo. He slowly got up.

But when he did he felt something on his neck. He quickly looked down and sure enough there was a chain leading up to the crows nest or more like leading up to Sanji.

The old man had showed up a second time and told him more of what he could do to get someone to believe he was here. Like focusing his energy to move things. Or that if he can finish his business in a year and a day he has a slim chance that he'll live again.

But the thing with the chain was great it meant that Sanji was that one person he could talk now.

Sanji felt a pull towards the deck but didn't move. Whatever it was he wasn't going to follow it just yet. Wiping the tears away he lay down then, running his fingers along one of the weights that had been left up here along with the rest of the swordsman stuff.

He remembered walking up here to bring Zoro food when he didn't show up in the kitchen and ever kicking him once or twice when he found him snoring away without a care in the world when a marine or another pirate ship was heading straight towards them.

Letting out a breath he closed his eyes, images of the marimo flashing through his mind as he curled up slightly into a ball.

_-+-_

When Zoro got up to crows nest he saw Sanji curled up in a ball and it really confused him. The swordsman liked the cook and was sure that the cook didn't like him at all besides just being a nakama.

So why was the cook so hurt by his... Zoro didn't want to finish that thought. He walked up to Sanji and knelt down next to him

"Sanji? Cook? Can you hear me?" he asked while he focused his energy so that he could rub Sanji's back lightly.

Sanji was starting to enjoy the silence that enveloped him when he heard the voice again and opened his eyes to look around the room.

A shiver passed through him as he felt something on his back and so he didn't move.

"Yeah I can hear you... unless this is all in my head." he said, closing his eyes again and covering them with one of his hands as more tears fell. He didn't really like this. He had to be going insane. He was starting to hear the swordsman and that was not normal.

Zoro was getting worried. The old man had told him that this would most likely happen, but still he didn't like it.

"Sanji I need you to listen to what I tell you okay?... Okay look I'm.. well you know, but I'm still here in a way. But only you can see and hear me. Okay?" he said, finishing the lame version of what the old man told him. He slowly reached up and lightly brushed away the few tears escaped.

Sanji opened his eyes again as the voice continued and he listened even though he was telling himself that he was hearing things.

"I can hear you marimo but I can't see you..." he said then, gasping softly as he felt the tears get brushed off of his face. He shivered again at that. The feeling was cold and it hit his heart like there was an icicle going through it.

"I want to know something... am I going insane?" he asked, not sure if he would believe the answer or not.

Zoro watched him for a minute. Then a small smile crept across his lips.

"Cook, listen. One, you were always insane - ever since you joined this crew. And two, what the hell you mean you can't see me? I'm sitting right next to you." To prove his point he tapped on the ground right next to Sanji's head, where his right knee was.

Sanji had to smile then as he listened to the answer. That was what he thought the swordsman would say. He jumped though when he heard the tap and sat up so he was looking into Zoro's eyes, even if he couldn't see him.

"Honestly... I can only hear you Zoro. I can't see you." he said then, not moving as he felt like he couldn't, he felt like the marimo was staring into his soul.

Zoro almost fell on his ass when Sanji sat up. "Hmm.. Why can't you see me? I thought the old man said that they would be able to hear and see.'" Zoro thought out loud.

But he couldn't for the life of him remember what he told him to do. He remembered that he needed to reach his energy out to the person so that they could hear him, but what in the seven levels of hell was he suppose to do so Sanji could see him?

"Oi Cook. You know a lot about this afterlife shit, right? Know anything about how I can make you see me?"

The blonde was a bit confused as he listened to the swordsman talk to himself and dropped his eyes to the floor as he thought of what Zoro was saying. When the question came out he looked back up as if he could see the marimo and sighed, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Well they say that if a spirit wants to be seen that they have to come to terms with the fact that they are dead..." he said softly.

Zoro just sighed. Trust the old fart to forget to tell him that. 'Okay...' he thought. 'I know I'm... I'm..'

"Fuck this hard then you would think." he thought out loud again before taking a breath to clear his head. "Okay... I'm...de-dead.."

A cold wind passed then that made the cook shiver and wrap his arms around himself. Of course he looked up just in time to see Zoro materialize in front of him and he gasped as a chain also became apparent. It was around the swordsman's neck and trailed down and then back up, attaching itself to the cook's wrist.

His blue eyes flicked back up to the marimo then and he reached out to see if he could touch him.

Zoro watched Sanji's eyes widen. 'So I guess it worked.' he thought to himself. When he saw Sanji reach out for him, he moved away.

"Don't touch me.. I don't know what could happen.." he warned.

The cook pulled his hand back and lowered his eyes, feeling like he was hoping for too much.

"Sorry..." he said softly then before he realized something and looked back up to Zoro with a slight glare. "If you were here this entire time then you heard what I said before right?" he asked then, tone having changed now that he thought about what he had said earlier.

 

Zoro looked to his left. He was about to answer Sanji, but was cut off by Luffy yelling for the cook. Zoro just shook his head, then looked at Sanji.

"Well looks like we're being summoned by our loveable captain." the swordsman said quietly, but with a smile.

The cook bit his tongue then as he glanced towards the window. "You're lucky." he said then before he stood up. Glancing back to the chain he reached for it and grabbed it, finding it was solid in his hand. He smirked then and tugged on it slightly, wanting to see the swordsman's reaction before they made their way down to the deck.

When Sanji tugged on the chain Zoro fell face first to the ground. When he got up he glared at the blonde.

 

"Oh haha very funny blondie, but do that again and I'll show you how I can still kick your ass." then Zoro smiled evilly and grabbed the chain and walked through the door, all he heard behind him was a loud thud.

Sanji fell back as he hit the solid wood and rubbed his face then and growled.

"Shitty Marimo! Why'd you do that?" he asked as he got up and brushed himself off before opening the door and followed the swordsman down. He was feeling better now that he knew the male hadn't left them.

When they got to the deck Luffy was looking at Sanji strangely.

"Hey Sanji why'd you yell for Zoro?"

The cook froze when he heard Luffy's voice and looked to the young captain.

"You must be hearing things Luffy. Why would I call for Zoro? We all know he isn't here..." he said softly, glancing to the swordsman that stood beside him, invisible to everyone but himself.

Zoro looked sadly at Luffy, who now was nodding his head with a sad look on his face. He hated that look on Luffy's face. Luffy looked up. He felt a little colder now.

"Oh yeah, we were wondering why you were up in the crows nest? And what happened to the window?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Sanji bit his lip then, not sure if he should tell the captain about the sword falling from the room.

"The window shattered as I was cooking. I think it was how fast the day was heating up and I thought I heard something up there so I went to check..." he said then, looking to the raven-haired pirate.

Chopper walked out then and stopped next to Luffy.

"Was there anything up there with..." he didn't get to finish as he began to sob to himself.

 

Zoro knelt down by the little reindeer. He focused again then lent forward and carefully hugged him as he cried. He never thought that they would be so sad that he was gone. The swordsman wished that he could tell Chopper that he was fine. But he couldn't.

Sanji's eyes traveled down to the small doctor and he tried to stop tears from forming in his own eyes at the thought that Chopper was thinking. He knew that the swordsman was there now but it was still sad to think that he had died. Blue eyes noticed the marimo bend down and bring the reindeer into his arms.

"I think it could've just been a bird or something because nothing was up there." he answered Chopper.

Chopper shivered then and noticed a feeling of comfort wash over him. He didn't know why but the tears slowed and he soon wiped them from his eyes as they had stopped.

 

Zoro smiled at the little doctor. When he was sure that Chopper was done crying he got back up and looked at his captain. Luffy was staring at the crows nest like he was waiting for him to come down at any moment. Zoro wanted more then anything to talk with his whole crew again, even the she-witch.

Just as Zoro was thinking about her, Nami came up to the deck. She smiled and walked up to the boys.

"Sanji, are you ok? You were up there for awhile." she asked in a soft voice.

Sanji's eyes flicked up when he heard the galley door open and he smiled when he spotted Nami. Just because he loved the swordsman didn't mean he would be rude to the women on board.

"I'm fine Nami-San." he said then before he glanced to where the green-haired male stood, even if the others couldn't see him. After a moment he pulled his eyes away since staring off into space would look kind of weird.

Chopper looked up to the navigator and went over to hug her leg softly. He was still upset but felt a little better after the hug from the spirit swordsman.

Soon Robin joined them, carrying a book in her hand.

"So you're finally down Cook-san..."

Zoro looked over to Robin. Then he looked at the book in her hand. It was called 'Ways to Find the Spirits of Loved Ones.' He stared at it for a long second, then turned to Sanji.

"Oi Love-Cook, ask Robin about her book." he pointed at the book in her hands.

The cook bit his lip then trying not to talk back to the idiot swordsman next to him before he followed where Zoro was pointing and read the title of the book.

"What's that you're reading Robin-san?" he asked, just as curious as marimo was.

Robin glanced down at the book, bringing it up to hand it to Sanji.

"Well since swordsman-san is no longer with us I thought that maybe it would help. Here, you can have it if you wish." she said then and the blonde had a feeling that the raven-haired woman knew something.

Zoro had the same feeling as Sanji. But shrugged it off. He could find out later if he wanted. One of the only good things that came out of being dead was that he could walk through walls and no one could see or hear him. But that was a problem too. He wanted them to see him. With a sigh he just sat down by the mast and watched his crew.

Sanji's finger wrapped around the book as he took it from the historian and looked it over. He could feel the rest of the crew's eyes on him and it made him shiver slightly to know that they were watching him like that. 'Do all of them know something?' he thought, kind of hoping that they hadn't figured out about his feelings for Zoro.

"Thank you Robin-san. I'm sure it'll come in handy in some way..." he said, keeping his voice low as he glanced up to her.

She smiled then and placed her hand softly on his shoulder before turning to walk back below deck to find another book or something else to do so her mind didn't wander.

Chopper rubbed his nose with his hoof then and looked up to Sanji from beneath his hat, not sure if he should say anything or not.

Zoro was starting to wounder what everyone knew that him and the cook didn't.

"Oi Cook, just ask whats going on because now I'm worried something happened." Zoro then started to pull on the chain a little to make sure that Sanji asked because if he didn't he'd be eating floor.

Sanji jerked a little before turning to glare at the swordsman which made the others look at each other with questioning expressions.

"You sure you're ok Sanji?" Chopper asked quietly then, tipping his hat back to look at the cook properly.

The blonde looked down at him then. "I'm just wondering what you are all hiding. It's as if something has happened that I don't know of and it's starting to annoy me." he said.

Luffy just stared at Sanji for a moment then said, "I was just wondering of you heard that loud thump on the deck earlier. Because now I wanna know if you know what it was. Chopper?" He looked down at the little doctor waiting for his answer.

Chopper nodded. "It almost gave me a heart attack since everything was so quiet."

Sanji glanced back to where Zoro sat out of the corner of his eye before looking back to the captain.

"Yeah I heard it... but I don't know what it was. I glanced down from the window and I couldn't see anything." he said, but still had a feeling that they weren't telling him something.

Chopper nodded. Then glanced up at the crows nest. Zoro rubbed the back of his head. It still hurt a little which was weird since he was dead. 'Great now I sound like Brook with all of his dead jokes.' he thought dryly.

"I wonder how they heard me through. Not like anyone else, 'sides you can hear me." he said out loud, then got an idea. He stood up and focused his energy and jump up then landed-with a loud thump.

Sanji heard the male talking and tried his best not to start talking back. He bit his lip but the sudden thud made him jump and he ended up biting it, causing it to bleed.

"Damn..." he said before turning around to glare at the green-haired idiot. Chopper jumped with the thud and squeaked, tightening his grip around Nami's leg as he began to shake. The navigator and captain had also jumped with the thud and looked towards the deck near the mast where the sound had come from.

"What was that?" Nami asked then, leaning down to try and comfort the shaking doctor.

Zoro smiled a bit. So they could hear him in away. He felt bad for scaring them, but he needed to know. Even though they couldn't hear him, he still mumbled a sorry, then walked over to Sanji.

"Oi Sanji they can hear the noises I make but not my voice. I bet if I try I could write them something." he told the cook. Though judging by that glare he already knew that.

"You think?" the cook snapped at him but kept it as a whisper so it didn't sound like he was talking to something or someone. He didn't want his nakama thinking he had gone insane and he especially didn't want them to think it was all because of the swordsman. Chopper slowly pulled away from Nami's leg then and let out a breath.

"I sometimes think he's still here some how..." he whispered but he knew the others could hear him.

Zoro looked to Chopper sadly.

"I'm here, Choppa'." he said quietly. He wanted so badly to go and pick the little reindeer up and hold him. He was so much like a kid. He looked at Nami to see her looking down at the doctor.

Even though she and Zoro never really talked without yelling she missed the swordsmen deeply. Slowly she nodded her head in agreement with Chopper.

"Can we go and find something to do Nami?" Chopper asked then, looking up to the orange-haired female.

Sanji just listened to them now, having turned away from Zoro to watch them quietly. He knew how they felt but he also knew that their pain wasn't as deep as his was. Yes he could now talk to Zoro but he couldn't touch him or hold him... hey the cook even missed fighting with the moss-head.

Zoro watched as Nami and Chopper walked away. He felt a deep pain in his chest. He felt that he had been to weak to save himself and in turn cause his crew great pain because of his death. He looked over to Sanji.

"You think they'll ever let me go?"

Once the others were away the cook looked to Zoro, biting his lip lightly.

"I don't know. After all you were pretty much here from the start shitty-swordsman... everyone here classes you as something special in their own way." he answered, moving his eyes down as he spoke since he still hadn't talked to Zoro about what he had said earlier in the crowsnest.

Zoro looked down at his boots. He hated that the cook was right. At one time or other he had saved one of his nakama in some way. Now he felt worse that he left them. Then he heard someone clear their throat. The swordsman looked up and saw the old man.

"Well you found someone to see and hear you. Good."

The blonde looked up and towards the old man, eyebrow raised and eyes slightly wide. He remember the swordsman talking about a man telling him how he could get someone to see and hear him. Sanji turned so he was facing both of them and stayed quiet as they talked.

"Why the hell are you here, old man?" Zoro was upset that he made his crew so sad and the old man was the only one he could really take it out on.

The man just chuckled.

"Well if you don't want to live again i guess ill ju-"

"Wait! How can I live again? You said it would take a year and a day and that was a maybe?" Zoro was confused, but if he could live sooner he was going to take it.

Sanji stayed silent, looking between the two as they spoke. The idea of Zoro living again made the cook's heart beat slightly faster and hope slip into his mind. But before he could even think of saying anything the marimo beat him to it, asking how he could live again. It seemed that the swordsman was not going to give up his life that easily and the blonde had to smile slightly.

The old man chuckled softly.

"That? Oh, I made that up to mess with you boy." as he finished he started laughing. " No, no. We had to run a background check on you to make sure you would be true to your word. That's the part that takes almost a year, but an angel said that you could be trusted and you needed toreach your goal. I think her name was Kuina."

Zoro stared wide-eyed at the man for a moment then shook his head. 'It would be her wouldn't it?' he thought to himself.

"So, Zoro, are you going to tell me who the person you chose is or is he just going to stand there like a pole?" the man finished with a smile looking at Sanji.

Sanji jumped a bit when the male turned towards him and was talking to the swordsman about him. He didn't know if Zoro was going to speak or not so he smiled back softly.

"Sanji... It's nice to meet you..." he said, glancing to the marimo-head and then back to the male that had just appeared. The cook would have to get use to that.

 

" Well Sanji, its nice to meet you and all that, but I would like to ask you if you would be willing to help Zoro come back to life? Because if you do it might make you lose some of your sanity." the man looked at Sanji right in the eye waiting for an answer.

"To say the truth I doubt I had my full sanity in the first place..." he said with a small smirk as he glanced back to Zoro, remembering what the swordsman had said about how he was crazy when he joined this crew. "So I doubt losing more of it will make any difference. I'd do anything for my nakama..." he said. 'For my love...' he thought to himself.

The old man smiled brightly.

 

"Good!" the man floated over to Zoro and grabbed the chain around his neck.

"Oi!"

"Shut it." the man said calmly.

Zoro tried to say something, but found that he couldn't speak. The man clipped seven different loops on his.

"These are for your crew. Your job is to make them tell you how special you are to them. You can do it in any order you want, but it must be done by your birthday. You only have a few days to get it done." he looked over to Sanji and winked.

"He's going to need your help." he said with a knowing smile.

Sanji watched before he nodded at the male's words, having a feeling that whoever this guy was he knew more then the cook and the swordsman thought he did. He glanced back to Zoro, blue eyes dropping to the floor. He had always thought the marimo looked cute when he was annoyed, since that seemed to be the expression he nearly always had on his face.

The old man smiled widely.

"Okay, now that's taken care. Here are the rules. One, you can't have Sanji here ask everyone how they felt about you. YOU have to ask them in anyway you can. If they believe you to still be around one of the loops will light up on your chain. If you have all of them filled by the time I come back I'll grant you a new life. And Sanji you can't just go 'hey Zoro's still around!'kay?"

The cook growled softly, knowing that now it would be twice as hard. He had to nod though so they could get this started so the swordsman could come back. He ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for this to be over so they could start and get this over and done with.

Zoro was thinking the same thing as Sanji. He didn't like the fact that the old man had grabbed his chain and told him to shut up. It annoyed him to no end. But he nodded when he was told what to do.

"Okay, now any questions?" that man said looking to both of them. Zoro shook his head and looked at Sanji.

Sanji shook his head. If they were going to do this then he wanted to get started. Questions and explaining the answers would just take up time they could use to get this thing over and done with. Maybe then the shitty marimo would allow the cook to touch his face like he had tried to when he first saw him after two weeks of not having him in view.

"Okay then. I'll be back on the 11th. Good luck!" with that the man disappeared. Zoro sighed in relief. Then looked at the cook.

"Guess I'll be alive by the time I turn 20." he laughed softly. "So, who should we try first?" he asked.

Sanji had to chuckle and looked to Zoro as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Well... I guess we should start with the person we think would believe in you the most. I'm guessing one of the closest to you... Emergency Food Supply." he said with a smirk, knowing that the swordsman would get who he meant.

Zoro laughed and smiled brightly.

"That's fine with me. I just hope I don't scare him to death." Zoro started to head for the galley. Only to stop and look at Sanji.

"Come on, cook, the faster we do this the faster I come back."


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji lit the cancer stick and walked after Zoro, muttering under his breath about the shitty marimo... or course it was in a more playful way this time. Soon the two had found Chopper and Nami and the blonde cleared his throat.

"Chopper, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Chopper looked up at Sanji. He was a bit confused as to way the cook wanted to talk with him. Then he thought the other must be sick.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever or a cough?" his voice started to get higher after each word.

Zoro just smiled at the way Chopper was acting.

"I'm fine. I just want to talk." he said, motioning for the small reindeer to follow him as he turned and walked back out towards the deck. Hopefully the small doctor wouldn't freak out when they went up to the crowsnest, since it seemed to be the part of the ship that had most of the swordsman's energy in it.

Zoro followed behind Chopper hopping this would work.

Chopper still thought something was wrong with Sanji, even more so now when he saw that they were going up to the crowsnest. He almost ran away, but felt a presser patting him on his sholder. He calmed down some. When they got up to the top he stayed by the door and waited for Sanji to tell him what he wanted to talk about.

The blonde stopped when he heard the sound of Chopper's hooves stop behind him and turned to look to the reindeer.

"Sorry if it's a little uncomfortable up here for you. I thought this would be the best place to come since no one would disturb us." he said softly, glancing to Zoro and waiting for the marimo to start what he had to do.

Zoro took a calming breath and knelt down in front of Chopper. He carefully started to focus his energy onto Chopper.

Chopper looked at Sanji with a confused face. Then he started to feel as if someone was wrapping him up in a confronting blanket.

Zoro finished feeling drained. He looked up to the reindeer and softly asked "Choppa? Choppa can you hear me?"

Sanji watched, moving to lean against the wall as the green-haired male focused on Chopper and tried to talk to him. Hopefully the reindeer would hear him and believe he was there so they could have one finished and move on to the next one.

The small doctor froze as he heard the voice, eyes widening and his little heart beating faster then normal.

"AHH! WE'RE HAUNTED!" he cried, causing the blonde to facepalm.

"Chopper! Calm down!"

The swordsmen facepalm. He was hopping, like Sanji, that this would go smoothly. When he looked up at the little doctor he couldn't help, but laugh. Chopper was running in circles crying about how the ship was haunted.

Chopper froze when he heard someone laughing. It wasn't scary like he thought it would be. It was deep, but heartfelt. It was Zoro's laugh. The reindeer looked around the room trying to find where the laughing was coming from.

"Z-Zoro?" he whispered.

Sanji was glad when the reindeer stopped, checking out of the window encase anyone had heard him and was going to come up to the crowsnest. Luckily no one was down there and the blonde let out a breath. His blue eyes turned back and watched again. He smiled as Chopper tried to find where Zoro's voice was coming from, even thought the swordsman was right in front of him.

Zoro stopped laughing and looked at Chopper.

"Yeah, Choppa, I'm right here." he reach out and grazed Chopper cheek with his fingertips.

Chopper tried not to freakout when he heard the swordsmen voice, but he couldn't help himself when something grazed his cheek. He jumped into the air and almost hit the ceiling. But before he landed something caught him in mid-air and gently set him down. He looked in front of him, some part of him knowing that someone was there. He looked down feeling the tears starting to sting his eyes. But he felt as if someone was holding him into their chest. He cried softly whispering Zoro name over and over.

Sanji bit his lip, not wanting the doctor to get hurt or freak out too much. When Zoro caught him and set him down again the expression on the cook became a smile. When Chopper started to cry though he had to look away, he knew that if he saw to much of the tears he would probably start to cry as well.

He walked to the window and let the two do what they had to as he watched the water and the deck below.

Zoro gently patted Chopper on the back.

"Shhh...shhh.. Its okay Choppa, I'm here now don't cry." as he finished he lended back and brush away the tears.

"Choppa. I needed to know if you can see me, okay?" the swordsmen asked softly tilting Chopper's head up slightly so he would be looking him in the eye.

Chopper looked up and saw a very faint outline of Zoro.

"Kind of. Your all faint." then he thought of something.

"Oi, Sanji? Have you seen Zoro this whole time and didn't tell anyone?"

The blonde listened quietly but quickly turned around when the reindeer spoke to him. He smiled and moved over to stand near the two.

"To tell the truth... yes I have. Reason I didn't tell anyone was because I was sure they would think me mad. Especially if it was because I could see this shit." he said with a chuckle.

Chopper smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Your right." then he looked to the swordsmen, who was slowly becoming clearer.

"So only me and Sanji can see you?" Zoro shook his head, which made his earrings chime softly.

"No, but you are one of the first." he smiled warmly at the reindeer.

"Just don't tell anyone yet. Because when they're able to see me, I'll send them to you so they know they're not crazy, 'kay?" Chopper nodded. "Okay, why don't you go and hangout with the witch?" Chopper looked a little sad, but nodded and headed down to the galley. As soon as Chopper left Zoro fell to all fours and panted heavily.

"See you Chopper." Sanji said before he looked back to the swordsman and frowned. Hesitantly he raised his hand and placed it on the male's shoulder, able to feel the solidness of the others body even if he wasn't there physically.

"Maybe we should wait for the next one. You seemed to have tired yourself out shitty swordsman." he said.

Zoro nodded and sat back against the wall.

"I didn't know it would take so much outta me." he panted out. He sat there for a minute trying to regain his breathing. When he had a somewhat normal rhythm again he look up at the cook. "Okay, whose next?"

Sanji sat next to him quietly, letting the marimo-head rest. He looked to the male beside him when Zoro spoke and had to smirk. "Well, who do you want to try and connect with next?" he asked, leaning towards him slightly.

Zoro thought about it for a minute. Nami? No, she'll be later when he feels like he can handle her. Same for Luffy and Usopp. Franky and Brooke would most likely cry the whole time and the swordsmen didn't feel like he could handle seeing them ball. Then that just leaves...

"Robin?"

"Okay... let's go get Robin." he said, standing up from where they sat against the wall before brushing himself off softly and looking down at the green-haired male.

"Well are you coming or not Marimo?"

Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, yeah.." he got up and tried to stay balanced. After a minute he was sure he wouldn't fall, he let himself sink through the floor and drift down til he hit the deck. The he looked up at the crowsnest and grinned evilly. With a quick yank on the chain he heard the blonde at the other ended hit the ground of the crowsnest.

Sanji fell forwards and hit the floor with a thud.

"Damn you, baka swordsman!" he growled, moving to rub the parts of his body that now ached. Standing up slowly he made his way to the door and down from the room to where Zoro stood on deck.

"What was that for?" he snapped.

Zoro just smiled.

"When ever you get mad, my energy comes back." Zoro started to walk away then turned to Sanji.

"'Sides it funny as hell, how easily I can make you trip. Now come on and help me find Robin." the swordsmen turn and started to walk again the smile never leaving his face.

The cook listened, glaring at the male the entire time. When Zoro started to walk he placed his hands in his pockets, looking out over the side of the ship again before back to the male.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he said, a little annoyed at the words that left the others mouth.

They search the ship til they found her down in the aquarium reading. She had been read ghost stories since Swordsmen-san death. She found it fitting somehow, like may be he was really still with them. Robin looked up from her mussing to see Sanji walk into the room.

"Yes Cook-san?" she said with a small smile.

Thankfully Robin was by herself so they might not have to move from the aquarium back up to the crowsnest.

"Uh... could I talk to you?" he asked, closing the door and glancing towards Zoro.

Robin could tell something was up. Usually Sanji would be dancing around her asking if she wanted something to eat or drink. She carefully set her book down on the space next to her. Her smile gone, she looked to Sanji with her full focus.

"What would you like to talk about Sanji-san?"

Sanji looked to the raven-haired woman and let out a breath, waiting for Zoro to start on getting her to believe that he was there. It was awkward having to ask people to talk to them and then not actually end up talking.

Zoro walked over to Robin and started focusing his energy onto her.

Robin felt like someone was wrapping her up in their arms. She looked to Sanji only to gasp as she thought she saw the late swordsmen.

Zoro still felt pretty weak after he did this to Chopper. Now he could barely finish. When he did he fell on his ass and took a breather.

Robin was shocked as she gaze down on the swordsmen.

Sanji stayed silent, watching and smiled softly when he met Robin's eyes. When Zoro fell back the cook made his way over and knelt down next to him, waiting for him to regain his breath before he looked to the historian.

"This is what I wanted to talk about Robin-San." he said with a soft smile before looking back to the green-haired male.

"You okay Zoro?"

Zoro looked up at the raven haired woman, then back to Sanji.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." he looked back up to Robin. Only to be tackled into a death hug by Robin.

Robin couldn't believe that Zoro was back or that she was able to see and hear him. All the facts she knew about spirits didn't seem to matter anymore.

Zoro was shocked that Robin had launched herself at him and even more shocked when he felt his shirt get wet from tears. Slowly he pulled her into a hug and held her til she stopped crying.

Sanji smiled before he had to jump back as Robin tackle hugged the now visible swordsman. He had to laugh lightly before he quieted down as he heard her muffled sobs against she marimo-head's chest. The blonde stood and moved to sit down on the seat, waiting for this to be over. He decided that after this they would wait for a while. He didn't want Zoro to use all his energy in one day.

After 5 minutes of crying Robin finally calmed down enough to where she stopped hug the swordsmen and let him have some space.

"So what now, Swordsmen-san?" she asked with a light smile.

"Well your the second person who knows, the other been Chopper, so as of right I guess you tell him all you know about spirits or anything that might help us." he finished rubbing the back of his head.

Robin nodded. She got up and started to head towards the door before she stop and walked up to Zoro and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome home, Zoro-san." then she left. Zoro looked up to Sanji.

"Um okay... So we going to do more today or not?"

Sanji waited before he watched Robin leave before looking back to Zoro.

"If you want to do more today then I suggest resting for a couple of hours. You don't want to tire yourself out to much trying to reach out to everyone in a short amount of time." he said, resting his cheek in his hand as he continued to watch the green-haired male, thinking of what they could do while Zoro rested.

Zoro nodded. He looked up at the cook. The swordsmen was trying to remember what Sanji and him been talking about before this whole thing started. It was really important... Then he remember. He paled a little hoping that Sanji had forgotten about the whole thing.

Oh Sanji remembered. He hadn't been able to forget it since he had said it out loud and he knew that Zoro had heard it. Standing he dropped his eyes from Zoro and grabbed the chain, pulling the male up.

"Come on, let's go get some rest so you can get more people and become living again hey?" he asked with a smile.

Zoro almost fell over when Sanji pulled on the chain. He was about to yell at Sanji when what he clicked in his mind. Zoro got up and rolled his shoulders, trying to work out some of the stiffness out. Then he stop for a minute.

"Um Sanji I haven't slept since I died. I don't know how I'm suppose to get my energy back."

"Well you say that when I give off energy then you get it right?" he said, smiling before he pulled the chain softly as he started to walk back out of the aquarium and towards the crowsnest.

Zoro nodded at Sanji's question, but was really confused as to why the cook was pulling him back to the crowsnest. Why did they have to go back up there? Zoro kept thinking along those lines til he realized that they were in the crows nest already.

"Um cook, why'd we come back up here?"

"Well you want to get your energy back no?" he asked, letting go of the chain and moving to sit on the lounge in the room.

"I think I have an idea as to how we can get your energy back." he said still smiling.

Zoro eyed him a minute. He was acting, kinda weird. Plus, he didn't like that look in the others eye. Zoro walked up to Sanji.

"Yeah, and what's your great idea, cook?" he said standing in front of Sanji.

Sanji's smile turned into a smirk as the swordsman moved in front of him and he stood up again so he was close enough to the male that they were almost touching.

"How about you just let actions do the talking?" he asked turning them around and pushing the green-haired male down before climbing onto his lap.

Zoro for starters was shocked. The cook was sitting on his lap after he pushed him. One he was surprised that the cook touch him and two there was really nothing he could do about it.

"W-What the hell Sanji?"

The blonde lent in and captured the swordsman's lips with his own, kissing him softly for a bit before moving away.

"You heard me when I said I love you right?" he asked, hands moving down to lower the haramaki and then start to slide up the male's shirt.

Zoro opened his eyes, though he didn't remember closing them, and looked up at Sanji. Then down at the cooks hand that were sliding up his shirt. He barely heard what Sanji said, but know what he was asking.

"Y-Yeah I heard you say that."

"Well then love me back..." he pecked the swordsman's lips again. "Tire me out..." he kissed him again. "You'll have your strength back in no time..." he whispered, biting Zoro's ear softly.

Zoro groaned when Sanji bit his ear. He was still really confused as to why the was letting him down this, but lust won over his thoughts. He reach up and pulled Sanji down into a heated kiss, licking at his lips begging for entry.

The chef shivered at the groan and continued, trailing kisses down the swordsman's neck before he was pulled into a heated kiss and eagerly let the marimo slide his tongue into his mouth. Even if he was a spirit, he still tasted human and the cook could easily taste metal and the sake he use to drink.

Zoro could hardly think. All he could do was feel what was happening around him. Zoro moaned deeply at the way Sanji's mouth tasted. It was like vanilla and red wine and nicotine. And he loved it. The swordsmen slowly started to slide his hand down Sanji's back, then up his shirt.

Sanji smiled at the moan, sliding his tongue up against the green-haired male's as his wandering fingers ran over the scar and the marimo's nipples. The feeling of the male's hand on his back made him pull away from the kiss, back arching as he let out a soft moan.

As soon as Sanji pulled back Zoro started nibbling on the the cook's neck. The swordsmen carefully slide his right hand down and grabbed Sanji ass. While his left hand slide to his front and started to palm the cook through his pants.

The blonde closed his eyes when he felt the swordsman's teeth against his neck and let out a breath before he squeaked at the male's hand on his ass. Sanji could feel his heart starting to beat faster and he knew that Zoro would start to get energy back soon. He let out a groan as the marimo started to palm him through his pants, already feeling himself starting to get hard.

Zoro could feel the energy coming off Sanji and into him. It was kinda weird at first, but then the feeling changed of one of bliss. He could almost feel what he was doing to the cook, on himself. He started sucking on some spots trying to find the one spot that would make the love cook scream in pleasure.

As soon as Zoro's mouth touched the space of skin just under his ear the blonde cried out. He felt himself shudder and bit his lip so he wouldn't make any sounds that would make anyone come up. It would be weird for Nami, Luffy or the others that had not yet been touched by the swordsman's energy to walk in and see the cook like this.

Zoro smirked up at the blonde. He never thought he would make the cook cry out for him. He wanted to hear it more. In one smooth movement he flipped them around and pinned the cook to the coach.

"Now for real fun.." he whispered huskily to the blonde. He gave the cook a quick kiss before kneeling in front of Sanji and suck hard on the bulge in the cooks pants.

Sanji one moment was in the air, the next - with a squeak - was on the couch below the green-haired male. His blue eyes looked up to Zoro and they widened only lightly when he heard the words leave the marimo's mouth. The kiss lingered on hi lips for only a second before his back arched as he gasped, hands clutching at the material on the chair, at the feeling of the swordsma's mouth over the bulge in his pants.

"H-hey... shithead... don't tease..."

Zoro chuckled, but nodded. Making quick work of the belt, button, and zipper, he freed the cook cock. He took a moment to share at it. Sanji was already very hard and leaking pre-cum. Zoro reach up to the tip and rubbed the slit before sliding his hand down to the base and back up. Never taking his eyes off the cook's face.

The air touching his length made the cook shiver and he looked at the male kneeling in front of him as he looked over smiled at the male's face before the feeling of Zoro rubbing the slit made his eyes fall closed. He moaned at the hand sliding down and up, head rolling back and to the side, cheeks flushed softly.

Zoro smiled watching Sanji's face. Eyes rolling back, head falling back, his cheeks flushed. He looked really fucking hot right now. The swordsmen leaded down and started to lick the cook's cock. Then he took it about half way into his mouth and sucked hard.

Sanji was starting to pant when he cried out softly at the feeling of the male's tongue against his skin.

"Oh.. god..." he groaned when Zoro took him half into his mouth and sucked hard. One hand came to rest softly on the back of the male's head while the other moved to grab the top of the couch behind his head.

Zoro gazed up at the cook. He looked so goddamn hot it was killing him. He counted to bob his head up and letting his tongue roll over the cock in his mouth. He kept one hand on Sanji's dick and the other was helping holding him up. Then he took as much of the cook as he could into his mouth same of it going down his throat and hummed.

Sanji was panting the entire time, glad now that everyone had gone kind of quiet after the swordsman had left them. Since then they didn't seem to just walk in and mostly left others alone. When the marimo deep-throated him he arched his back and groaned loudly, his body trembling from the pleasure rolling through him.

Zoro reached his hand up, under the cook's shirt til he found Sanji's right nipple. He started to roll it between his thumb and forefinger. While his other hand started to play with the cook's balls. He never once stopped his head from bobbing up and down.

Zoro started to pick up the pace. Moving his hand from the cook's sack and placing it on Sanji's hip to keep him from bucking up into his mouth. Then he pulled his head back and ran his tongue over the slit, then sucking on the tip of Sanji's cock, then repeating the action again and again.

The blonde could feel himself getting close and if it wasn't for the fact the marimo was holding his hips down he'd be thrusting up into the male's mouth to get off quicker. Zoro's tongue over the slit made Sanji gasp and after a bit he orgasmed.

Zoro caught all of Sanji's cum in his mouth and quickly swallowed it. Then he licked the cook's cock from base to tip, making sure he didn't lose any of if. He got off the ground and pulled the blonde into a gentle kiss.

"Thanks, Sanji." he whispered into the cook's ear. He felt better than he had since before he died.

Sanji was panting and couldn't even think of pulling away when Zoro pulled him into a kiss, not that he wanted to anyway.

"You're welcome Zoro..." he said, pulling the male into a hug, his head against the male's chest softly.

Zoro welcomed the greatly. He sat down next to the blonde haired man and pulled him into his chest again, still holding him. Zoro brought one of his hand up to Sanji's head and started to play with the, silk like, golden hair on the cook's head.

Sanji nuzzled into Zoro, his breathing slowing as the green-haired male started to stroke his hair. He didn't think something like this could happen, especially since the swordsman was technically dead. He took in a breath along with Zoro's scent. The more he spent with the marimo and more people believe in him the more he felt real and alive to the cook.

Zoro smiled softly when the cook nuzzled himself into the swordsmen chest. It was odd the more time he stayed with the blonde the more he felt like he was alive again.

"Hey, cook, lets take a nap. I feel tired."

Sanji looked to him and softly leaned up to kiss his lips lightly.

"Okay..." he said before moving to lay his head back against Zoro's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro woke up when he heard Luffy going on about how hungry he was. He tried to get up, but when he felt a weight on his chest he remember that the cook was sleeping on him. He smiled as the memories of their little glomp flash thought his mind. He looked down at Sanji. 'He looks peaceful when his asleep.' the swordsmen thought to himself.

Sanji stirred when he felt the swordsman move and his eyes fluttered open, moving to rub them and let out a yawn. The memories from last night came back and he had to smile as he moved closer to the green-haired male, not yet hearing the captain calling out.

Zoro looked down at the cook.

"Mornin' cheese-head." He lent down to give Sanji a peck on the lips. Then stretching like a cat, yawning all the while. He smirked at the blonde.

"Better go see what the captain wants."

The blonde chuckled softly and kicked the green-haired male's leg gently.

"Morning to you too Marimo..." he muttered before glancing over to the window where he could hear Luffy calling. He let out a sigh and moved to sit up, grabbing his pants and pulling them on as he stood up.

Zoro stood up next to the cook. He lend in and place a soft kiss on Sanji's check before saying,

"I'll meet you on deck."

Then fazing through the floor down to the deck. Just in time to see Robin come up. He waved to her. She nodded in his direction. Then something weird happened.

One of the loops on the chain around his neck tugged in her direction. Then the chain that had been leading up to the crows nest was now leading to the raven haired women. The only difference was the chain now had a purplish taint to it. The swordsmen was speechless til he heard the cook come up behind him.

Sanji nodded and finished getting himself presentable before moving down on deck and walking up behind the swordsman. He noticed the look on the male's face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that look for?" he asked, not yet noticing the chain that was now leading to the historian.

Zoro whipped around and stared at the cook for a moment then back at Robin, who by now was study the chain that was around her wrist leading to the swordsmen. Zoro point to the chain.

"Somehow the chain moved to her."

Sanji's eyes moved down to the chain and followed it, a frown coming onto his face.

"Well... that's interesting. The old geezer never said that this could happen did he?" he asked, looking back to Zoro before glancing to Robin who looked just as equally confused.Robin walked up to them with a questioning look. She studied the end of the chain around Zoro's neck. She looked at each of the links that had been added. Each of them being a different colour. The purple one was the chain was connected to at the moment. She reached up and pulled the chain to the glowing blue one. When it touch the chain disappeared from her wrist and appeared back on Sanji's.

"Odd it seems that if the chain touch one of the glow links then the chain moves to the person, whom the colour is appointed too. Like how mine is purple and Cook-san's is blue. I'm guessing the pink one is Doctor-san's." She finished with a smile.

The blonde watched quietly as Robin moved the chain, feeling it strap back around his wrist once it had touched the blue link.

"Well this would've been a nice thing to know when we were being informed." he said before looking to Robin with a soft smile. Suddenly though he felt a force hit his back and stumbled forward slightly as Luffy jumped on him.

"Sanjiiiiiiii... I'm hungry..." he whined which made the cook roll his eyes.

"Okay, okay... now get off of me." he said, shrugging the black-haired male off and moving towards the galley, tugging slightly on the chain.

Zoro laugh softly at his captain. No matter what happened Luffy could make anyone smile. He looked at Robin nodding his head in thanks when he felt a slight tug on his neck. He looked at the cook and quickly followed him.

Sanji smiled as the swordsman followed and walked into the kitchen, soon moving around and making enough food for everyone... that could eat. He glanced to the marimo as he stirred the sauce on the stove.

"You know you don't have to be trapped in here." he said quietly.

Zoro looked up in confusion for a moment then he knew what the other meant. He looked down at the chain the connect the two. All he had to do was move the chain and he could be with Robin or Chopper.

"Nah. I like it in here better." He said walking up behind Sanji. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was cooking.

"What's that?"

The blonde smiled softly to know that the marimo liked it in here. He had really always wondered why the swordsman had slept close or in the galley when he was alive. Sanji glanced back at Zoro, leaning back slightly into him as he continued to stir the sauce.

"Caramell sauce..."

Zoro nodded. Looking down at the blonde neck. He suddenly had the urge to lick his neck.

"That sounds good."

To both, the food and his idea. He slowly lend his head down to the crook on Sanji's neck. Inhaling slight before he wrapped his arms around the cook's waist. Then he turned his head to the side giving the blonde a small lick to see his reaction.

The cook smiled at the comment before he felt the arms around his waist and let out a soft breath. This was relaxing and he liked it and if someone walked in it wouldn't look unnatural. Suddenly he shivered as he felt the soft lick, causing him to almost drop the wooden spoon he was using to stir the sauce.

The swordsmen smiled. Liking how the blonde reacted. He moved one of his hands the hand that was holding the wooden cooking spoon. Helping the cook stir, as to not burn the food. Then he lend in and trailed his tongue up Sanji's neck.

Sanji opened his eyes slightly as he felt the green-haired male's hand on his own, helping him stir which made him raise his eyebrow slightly. When he felt the tongue run up his neck he realized why Zoro was doing it.

"Can't get enough can you shitty swordsman?"

"Nope. 'Sides" he lend up a bit. Before nibbling on Sanji's earlobe. He had let his other hand start rubbing the blonde man's sides. But always stopping just shy of his pants.

"I don't hear any complaints coming from you." He whispered huskily in the cook's ear.

The blonde let out another breath, swallowing a lump in his throat as he felt his ear get nibbled on, purring softly at the rubbing of his side. 'Damn those hands feel so good...' he thought to himself before he realized that the hands were stopping just above his pant line in a teasing manner.

"Keep teasing me and you'll start to..."

"I'll start to what, love cook?" he said as he reached down to slide his fingers just beneath his pants and kept then there. He started sucking lightly on the blonde's ear. then started to trial feather light kisses down his neck.

"Hear complaints..." he muttered, leaning his head over at the sucking and kisses so there was more skin for the swordsman to touch. The fingers just beneath his pants made him growl slightly since the teasing touches were making him want more.

Zoro laughed softly at the cook's comment. Keeping one hand on the spoon and the other dove into Sanji's pants and boxers grasping the blonde's semi hard cock. He gave it a light stroke before whispering in the cook's ear.

"Foods gonna burn, love-cook." he smirked.

Sanji was planning to stay quiet, however far the swordsman took it. When the hand moved down into his pants and grabbed him he let out a shaky gasp before the hushed words made his eyes open and he glanced down at the sauce, hand moving to turn the stove off. He didn't want to pull away from the marimo but moved his leg up to get the others hand out of his pants as he moved away to get the sauce off the hotplate to cool softly.

Zoro laughed at the love-cook. He stepped up behind the cook wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist. He grinned as he leaned on the blonde hair man's shoulder.

"Have some trouble, cook?"

The blonde glanced at Zoro and let out a soft snort.

"I wouldn't have some trouble if it wasn't for you marimo..." he muttered before he moved to spoon the sauce over the small tarts he had made before then placing them in the fridge so they could set.

The swordsmen smiled widely.

"Ah, you love when I mess with you. 'Sides at least I warned you about it before it burned." he said as he leaned against the counter top. The kitchen door was thrown open and Luffy came running in yelling

"I'm hugury, Sanji!"

Sanji had opened his mouth to reply playfully, but jumped and turned his head towards Luffy before he quickly reached to lite a cigarette.

"Sit down and wait your turn." he snapped before moving to set the table, trying to hide his problem while keeping the captain away from the food for now.

Zoro smiled at the cook trying to hide his little problem. He looked at his captain. His smile fell. Luffy tried to look like he did before he died, the swordsmen could tell that it hurt him deeply. They had been together the longest. They were as close as brothers and Zoro felt like he had abandoned the rubber man.

The blonde glanced to the marimo before to the captain, keeping an eye on him as he moved to get other plates for the rest of the crew. He stopped next to Zoro to grab something else and looked to him.

"Why not try now to get him to see you?" he whispered so Luffy wouldn't hear.

Zoro looked at Sanji then back to his captain. Nodded his head, he make his way over to the boy. He started to channel his energy into Luffy.

Luffy was sitting at the table, trying not to jump up and grab food. While he was sitting there he got a feeling that there was someone else in the room. He looked around, but saw no one. Then he felt something on his head as if someone was ruffling his hair. 'Like how Zoro would ruffle my hair.' he thought sadly.

Sanji made out like he was doing something as he watched quietly, letting out a breath as he moved over to the table and set more plates down. He glanced to the young captain and moved to let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"You know Luffy... I'm sure if you believed and thought hard enough..." he frowned slightly at that since Luffy wasn't known for his thinking.

"You might be able to feel that Zoro hasn't left us fully..." he muttered, knowing that the swordsman could probably use some help with this one.

Luffy looked up at Sanji.

"Ne Sanji, what ya mean?" he asked.

But as soon as he said that the feeling on his head suddenly got heavier. Then heard a chuckle that only could be Zoro's.

"He means since you believe that I'm here. You can see me." Luffy whipped his head around and saw the person he thought he'd see again.

"ZORO!" he yelled as he jumped on the swordsmen in a hug.

Sanji smirked as the swordsman was pretty much tackled by the young captain, the cook letting out a chuckle of his own as he moved to flick the cigarette in the sink to put it out before he moved to pick it up and put it in the bin.

"Now Luffy... I don't think Nami, Usopp or Franky know yet of Zoro. So try not to say anything..." he said before the door started to open and the blonde grabbed the captain, dragging him off of Zoro to sit down in his seat.

Nami ran in looking panic. She looked around the kitchen with her staff in her hands. When she spotted the cook pushing Luffy into his sit she asked.

"Luffy, what the hell were you yelling about? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Sanji looked to Nami and let a smile slide over his lips.

"Nothing Nami-chan... Luffy was whining about not being able to eat yet." he said, motioning the table where the food was situated. He glanced back to Luffy and then to the swordsman, turning as the others started to come in.

Robin was the first to come in. Seeing the look on the captain's face she guess that that the swordsmen had appeared to him, she smile at the swordsmen then sat down with Nami.

Usopp and Chopper were the next to in. They were talking about some kind of new game that Usopp had just made up. After them Franky and Brook came in. But as Brook entered, he notice right away that someone else was in the room besides he crew.

He looked around the room to find out who it was with one hand on his cane handle ready to attack, if need be. But what he saw almost made him drop his cane in shock. There standing next to Sanji was the first mate, Roronoa Zoro.

Sanji watched as they came in and took their seats before he looked to Brook, noticing that the skeleton was staring right passed him and straight at Zoro. Well he guessed since the male had been dead already it wasn't really that big a deal with being able to see the marimo. He grabbed Zoro's shirt slightly and tugged, motioning to Brook before the blonde made his way over to grab the skeleton and pull him out of the room so he wouldn't start freaking out in front of the crew that had yet to find out Zoro was still there with them.

Zoro followed the cook and the skeleton out of the kitchen and onto the deck. He really didn't know why the cook had grabbed Brook. Or why the skeleton was look right at him as if he could see him.

"Oi, love-cook, why'd you bring Brook out here? I'm still pretty tried from Luffy."

Brook was a surprised when Sanji had grabbed him and brought him out, but after a moment understood that the cook know that the Zoro was there and didn't want him to freak out in front of the crew, who probably didn't know he was there at all. But after what the first mate had say he was a bit confused and hope someone would tell what had happened.

"Don't worry marimo... I think Brook can already see you." said Sanji as he let go of the skeleton and moved to lite another cigarette, looking to the swordsman as they now stood near the mast. Blue eyes moved back to Brook who had remained silent which was king of weird for the male.

"There's nothing to worry about Brook. Zoro had never really left and now there's a chance he could come back. I guess kind of liked you did..." he said, letting out a puff of smoke.

Both Zoro and Brook let out an "Ah." at the same time. Then Brook looked over at the green haired man. Stoping at the chain around his neck that lend to Sanji. Five out of the nine loops were glowing in different colours.

"I understand that you are trying to come back to life without a Devil Fruit, but what is the different loops and why are you linked to Sanji-san?" the skeleton asked.

Sanji glanced at the chain and let out a breath.

"The chain keeps Zoro linked to who can see him. Me being the first the metal lead seems to favor me. Each loop represents a different person. Blue is me, purple is Robin, Pink Chopper and Red Luffy... I'm guessing the black and white one is yours..." Sanji said, noticing that another link had appeared on the chain hanging from the swordsman's neck.

Zoro tried to see the chain around his neck, but couldn't, so he gave up on it then looked over at Brook. He saw rivers of tears pouring down his boney face (Yohoho skull joke ^^). Right before Brook hug him tightly.

"Welcome back, Zoro-san. Now the two of us can make skull jokes together. Yohohohoho." The swordsmen just facepalmed.

Sanji just stood there as the skeleton pretty much strangled the swordsman in a hug, laughing softly as he took another puff of the cancer stick.

"Anyway... best not mention this around Nami, Usopp or Franky. They have yet to be touched by Zoro, so they can't see or hear him. Now, let's get back to the galley, I doubt Luffy has stayed how he was before he knew you were here marimo..."

Both swordsmen nodded and started heading back into the chaos that was the Straw Hat's kitchen. As soon as the green haired man walked in everyone that had been 'touched' by the swordsmen looked up at him. He smiled at them and took his sit next to his captain who stop eating for a second to look at him, then smiled and start to eat again, with the same force as when he was alive, which shocked some of the crew.

Sanji moved back with the two and into the galley, smiling softly to himself as the people who knew the swordsman was there looking up and smiled at the green-haired male. He moved to take off his apron and sat down, moving to start eating before the old Luffy with the huge appetite ate everything in sight. The blonde glanced to the swordsman as he sat there eating, making sure not to look at him too long encase one of the people who had yet to see/feel him noticed the blonde staring.

As lunch was coming to an end, Zoro kick his feet on the table like he would always do. But since he was dead, him and the chair fell right to the ground with a loud, Thump! Usopp shot up right out of his chair with a high pitch scream. Nami, who had been sitting next to Zoro, jumped and back with her hands swing up and down. Which, at one point, smack Franky right in the face. While Luffy and Zoro just laugh.

Sanji flinched at the thump and watched as Usopp jumped up with a scream and Nami ended up hitting Franky in the face, trying to hold back a laugh at the sight. Robin moved to grab Usopp before he could stumble over anything and also to stop Nami from hitting anyone else as she moved back away from the chair.

"Calm down everyone... it was just a chair falling over." she said.

Usopp calmed a little, but then look at Robin with hurt eyes.

"But Robin. It wasn't just anyone's chair. It was Zoro's! And you know he doesn't like it when we mess with his s-stuff!" the last part of his rant was broken when he started to cry.

Robin let him and the others go. They all looked sadden at that. But then Luffy got up and everyone looked at him, he was smiling.

"Don't cry, guys. You know that Zoro hates it when we cry. And 'sides I don't think he'll mind too much if his chair fell over." At these words everyone calmed down some and stop cry. Luffy was right Zoro hated it when people made his nakama cry.

Sanji moved to stand and walked around the table to where the chair was, once everyone calmed down, and hooked his foot under the back of it, lifting it into its original position, Zoro and all.

"I also think that the swordsman would not like us to waste our food by just standing there. Now eat up before Luffy gets everything." he said, moving to flick the marimo's ear when everyone wasn't looking.

"Ouch! That hurt." he mumbled, glare at the cook then kick the cook in his right leg. He didn't even notice that Robin, and Brook looked between him and the cook both wearing knowing smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji grit his teeth at the kick to his leg, trying not to make a noise from the small shot of pain as he turned to glare back at the swordsman, but only slightly since looking so long would cause Nami, Usopp and Franky to raise their eyebrows. He had a feeling though they were being watch and looked up to lock eyes with Robin before he quickly dropped them, small blush on his cheeks.

 

Zoro tilled his head to one side as he look between the cook and the raven-hair women.

"Oi, what are you doing at, love-cook?" But then he heard Robin giggle and he figured he would just let it die, like him. 'Gah! Stop doing that! Your not Brook!' he thought while hitting his head not realizing that he was really hitting his head.

The blonde sat back down and soon finished his food before he took his dish to the sink, washing it up before he moved out of the kitchen to let the others eat while he lent against the side of the ship, looking out over the water.

Zoro followed the blonde outside. He hung back a little to gave the cook personal space if need, but close enough for comfort.

"Oi, you okay Sanji?" he tried to lighten the mood, but he wasn't every good at it.

The cook looked over his shoulder at the swordsman and turned to look at him with a soft smile.

"I'm fine... I just think Robin and Brook might know about us..." he said, moving to move his leg out and hook it around the marimo, pulling him against him.

Zoro was off balance when the cook pulled him, but he righten himself after he fell into Sanji's chest. He mumbled something about bendable chiefs into the chest then looked up at the blonde with a smile on his face.

"So, why do you think they know about us? I wasn't really paying any mind to what happened after I kick you."

Sanji moved to wrap his arms softly around Zoro's neck as the swordsman fell against him, making him chuckle softly at the mumbled words from the green-haired male against his chest. He pulled Zoro's head up to his level and let out a relaxed breath.

"I don't know. When you kicked me I looked to Robin and Brook and they had smiles on their faces as if they knew something. Plus the fact I was the first to see you might also have something to do with it."

The green-haired male smiled and relaxed when the blonde started talking, not really listening, just feeling the vibration from his chest as he spoke. He caught the end part of what he had been saying. Zoro looked up at Sanji and kissed him softly. "Wouldn't have change that no matter what." he said laying his head on Sanji's shoulder.

The blonde kissed back softly before he heard Zoro's words and it made him blush softly as the other rested his head on his shoulder.

"You better be telling the truth shitty swordsman..." he said but smile and kissed the side of the others head, trailing his fingers along Zoro's shoulder.

The swordsmen chuckled softly.

"Would I lie to you, shit-cook?" he said turn his head just enough to see the cook's face and the blush on it. That made him smile. He shivered when one of the blonde's hand brushed the side of his neck. Sending pleasure straight down his spine.

"I don't know... would you?" he asked with a smirk as he felt the swordsman turn his head and look at him.

The shiver that went through the marimo's body made Sanji move his hand down over the others back while his free hand ran through the male's hair.

"Ah...N-No I wouldn't...Hmm." he tried to collect his thoughts and speak normally, but between the hand on his back and the hand in his hair, he really wasn't have the easiest time. He relax completely, but kept his knees lock as to not fall over. And purred.

Sanji chuckled at the way the green-haired male was weak against his touch and a shiver passed down his spine at the purr.

"Getting a bit distracted there marimo?" he asked, moving to nip at the ear.

"Hmmm..." was all the cook was going to get at this point. But when Zoro felt the cook nip at his ear he moaned and turned his head some more with let the blonde's hands or mouth slip away. 'Hmm... I could easily stay like this forever.' he thought.

Sanji shook his head slightly at how the male couldn't really form words at the moment and just moved to stroke his fingers through the others hair, resting his own head against the swordsman's shoulder, taking in his scent. Of course he didn't notice Robin looking out the window of the kitchen, smile on her face at the sight.

The swordsmen was in a state of bliss. Nothing really matter at that point. He moved slightly to the side when he felt the chain get stuck between him and the cook. Blinking, he tired to move so get would get loose and not choke him, but as soon as he did, he realized that that was a mistake.

The chain slipped to a new loop, the black and white one. One moment he was in front of Sanji in a state of bliss, that next... he was on the floor in the galley next to a shocked looking Brook.

Sanji was relaxed and content... if he wasn't afraid of being caught by Usopp, Nami or Franky standing like this he would've happily closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. When Zoro moved he looked to him before suddenly the swordsman wasn't in his arms anymore and he let out a breath and facepalmed softly.

He couldn't see the chain anymore and so was wondering who the idiot marimo was chained to this time. Oh well... he'd wait for now, the green-haired male would be back soon enough.

Zoro stared at the skeleton and Brook stared at the swordsmen. And Robin giggled. She lend down as if she drop something to whisper to the shock swordsmen

"Having a problem with the chain, Swordsmen-san?" he stared at her for a moment then back down at the chain. Then grab it and switch it back to the blue one.

Brook look up at Robin who whispered to him "I'll tell you later what just happened."

Sanji ran his finger's through his hair as he waited before he looked to Zoro as he appeared in front of him again, chuckling a little. "Should learn to be more careful marimo." he stated and moved to help him up, ruffling his hair.

The blonde moved to squish the cigarette he had grabbed out, hand moving to rest against the male's chest. "So... did that knock you out of being able to not form words?"

Zoro glared at the cook. "No, shitty cook." Zoro glared down at the chain that now connect the two of them. 'Fucking shitty chain getting in the way.' he thought venomously. He sighed and looked at the cook. "So where were we?" he asked with a grin.

Sanji shivered slightly at the feeling of the swordsman pulling him closer and running his tongue across his lips. "You want something marimo?" he asked innocently, small smirk on his lips.

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch. 'He just loves to tease me, doesn't he?' he thought to himself. A small smirk works its way onto his face.

"Well love-cook, I was hoping that get a kiss from you, cause you know, you might taste like an ashtray, but your very addicting ." he lend in close. " Now, can I have a kiss?"

The cook chuckled softly. "Well that depends. Do you have anything else on your mind beside a kiss or is that all you want?" he asked, moving to drag his hand softly down the green-haired male's cheek.

Zoro moaned softly and was about to just kiss the cook again when then whole ship rocked violently. Zoro let Sanji go to rebalanced himself and watch the cook do the same. He quickly looked around to see what had caused that. The swordsmen spotted a marine ship a ways back and far out of cannon range.

"What the hell?" he said mostly to himself. The crew had come running out to see what had happened. Franky ran to the wheel to try to get in range for their cannons, when the ship was hit again.

"What the hell is hitting us?" Franky yelled from the helm. Zoro looked over to Sanji. "Something tells me this is gonna be bad."

Sanji stumbled before he righted himself, moving to lean slightly over the edge of the ship to look down into the water. He couldn't see anything and frowned before turning as the rest of the crew came out to see what was happening.

Luffy's eyes noticed the ship after following Zoro's gaze and he frowned, even the air-head captain knew they were too far to be in cannon range.

The cook's eyes moved to the swordsman, face pailing slightly before he heard Franky's words. "I can't see anything that could be hitting us!" he yelled back.

Franky was about to yell something back, but stopped when they heard someone laughing. Everyone looked to the marine ship. They could barely make out the figure of a man standing at the front of the ship with a den den speaker.

"Oi, Strawhats! This is Captain Dave and with my seichuu seichuu fruit. I will send you all to see that pathetic swordsmen! Now my sea-king destroy that ship!"

The Strawhats paled as a giant snake like sea-king rose up from the water and roared loudly before flicking out its tail again causing the ship to nearly capsizes. Zoro nearly fell into the water when he saw a ball of fur fly by him and hit Sanji.

Sanji's head snapped towards the marine ship and he growled at the words the male shouted through the den-den. When the mention of the sea king met his ears though he froze slightly, glancing to Zoro and the others before the large serpent rose up and almost capsized the ship, throwing Chopper into the cook who fell back with a thud. "Shit.."

Zoro curse under his breath, reaching for his sword. But when his hand didn't hit anything he looked down, totally forgetting being died. The ship pitched again this time sending both, the swordsmen and the cook into the water.

When the boat rocked again Sanji felt the familiar feeling of the ocean water hugging his body, making his growl once he got to the surface. He had seen the green haired male fall into the water and knew that the sea king wouldn't really be able to hurt him.

"Well this is going to be fun." he muttered, seeing the shadow of the large fish moving towards him since the beast had dived under.

Zoro gasp as he broke the surface. " Dammit." he looked over to the cook. " Oi. Yo-" he was cut off when he saw the shadow of the fish right under them.

The sea king rose up in between them catching the chain on one of it's fangs pull both of the Strawhats with it.

Sanji watched as the beast rose up between them, out of the corner of his eye the rest of the crew scrambling to try and get the cook, and the few who could see Zoro, out of the water.

"This shouldn't be that hard." he muttered as the creature lifted him and the shitty swordsman out of the water. The blonde grit his teeth and aimed a kick towards the beast's neck.

Zoro watched the blonde the kick the the beast's neck. The kick knocked the chain free. Felling towards the water the swordsmen grab the chain pulling Sanji closer to him. Holding the blonde to his chest, Zoro focusing as much energy into his back to lessen the impact.

Sanji clung to the green-haired male as they fell into the water, the blonde moving to kick the two to the surface as the beast let out a pained growl and turned towards them, snarling angrily.

"I don't think it's given up yet..." the cook muttered, not noticing the tail snaking its way to wrap around his legs.

Zoro barely heard the cook over the wind. As soon as they hit the water he felt the cook be pulled out of his grasp. He force his eyes open to see that the Sea-king was pulling Sanji by the legs. 'Sanji!' He grab the chain hoping to help the cook out in some way.

The cook struggled against the monster's tail, brows furrowed and teeth gritted.

"You have a very short amount of time to let me go you oversized worm!" he snapped before the creature's tongue shot out, stabbing through one of Sanji's thighs, causing the male to cry out.

"Sanji!" Zoro climbed up the chain as fast as he could. Once he got to the cook he pulled the creature's tongue out of Sanji's thigh.

Holding the cook tightly to his chest, Zoro summoned the last of his energy into one big blast. He shot himself and the cook back towards the ship and the Sea-king back towards the Marine ship.

The cook winced as he felt Zoro climbing up the chain since it made the tongue rip into the leg a bit more. He clenched his teeth and slinged to the swordsman once the other had grabbed him before the tongue was ripped from his flesh, causing him to scream.

Unknown to him though the tongue of the beast had venom ready to poison the person it impaled. He kept his head in Zoro's chest as they blasted away from the monster, the sea king letting out a snarl as it was flown back towards the marine ship.

Zoro took most of the force from landing on the deck, where the crew gather to see what had happened to the cook, who was whimpering in pain. Zoro barely was able to see in front of him, but he was to worried about the cook to care. When he saw Chopper run up, he manged to tell him to help the cook before fainting.

Luffy ended up killing the sea-king when it tried to come back and also destroyed he marine ship with Captain Dave on board.

Sanji's vision was blurry as the venom started to take effect slowly, body trembling as he started to slowly get a fever. He looked to Zoro, having heard his voice before he felt the arms of the reindeer around him, Chopper having shifted to heavy-point to carry the cook to the medical room. 'Baka marimo... having to take most of the force of the landing...' he thought.

Robin moved to take the swordsman off the deck since Usopp, Franky and Nami were probably just as confused as they were worried about Sanji, not knowing how he landed back on the ship.

Zoro was floating in a dream space.

'Zoro... Zoro. Come on, wake you lazy bum.' The swordsmen blinked at that. 'Sanji?' he thought. 'No, but good try.' Zoro sat up as best as he could. "Kunia?" he said. Kunia giggled at him.

She looked just how she was before she died just with wings. ' Zoro, that guy, the one that can see you, is about to become very ill. That sea-king had venom inside its tongue. His dying. Now me and you can save him, but with all that energy you used to blast yourself and him, there's a chance that you might not be able to come back. At all.' She looked at him seriously. 'Would you willing die for him, Zoro?'

The swordsmen sat in shock for a moment. Then nodded. "Of course I would. Heh, I love him." Zoro looked up at Kunia. "Can I tell him that before we do this?" '

Yeah, I guess so. Just hurry up, okay?' Zoro nodded. The blank world faded away and slowly the swordsmen woke up in the little hospital room on the Sunny.

Sanji was panting by the time he was put down upon the bed by the reindeer, sweat running down over his face and neck. Chopper went to work on his leg, able to smell the venom that the sea king had flushed into the male's system when it stabbed its tongue through the cook's leg.

"Hold on Sanji... I need to clean the wound and get as much venom out of it as possible. Just to warn you, this may hurt." Chopper said as he moved to start cleaning the wound, causing the cook to cry out in pain.

When Zoro came to all he heard was the cook crying out in pain. He sat up quickly. He limped his way to the cooks side. He stocked the golden hair away from the sweaty forehead.

"Sanji. Sanji, I need you to listen to me okay?" he whispered into the cook's ear, so Chopper wouldn't hear what he was going to say.

The blonde opened his eyes only slightly to make out the shape of the swordsman when he felt the hand stroking his hair. The sound of Zoro's voice made him tense though and he cried out in pain again since tensing was not the best thing to do.

"I'm listening marimo... what is it?" he asked through pants and groans as Chopper continued to try and remove the venom and clean the wound.

Zoro gulped. He felt Kunia come up behind him. 'Its time Zoro. We have to do it now.'

He nodded. He leaned in right next to Sanji's head. "I love you, Sanji, now and forever. You might be an ass at times and smoke to much, but I still love you. Remember that no matter what happens."

He looked over his shoulder to Kunia. She nodded. 'Tell the Choppa to stop.'

"Choppa, stop for a moment, please." Chopper was about to argue, when he saw the look in the swordsmen eye, he stopped and backed away.

'Zoro this is going to hurt. Just keep focusing on the blonde guy, okay?' Without waiting for an answer. She push a small white ball into Zoro, who grunted in pain, but quickly focusing on Sanji. A white light started to pour off of his body and into Sanji.

Sanji was finally able to catch a breath when Chopper stopped and relaxed his body, eyes closed before he opened them at the sound of the male's voice before the grunt of pain made the cook notice the white light coming from the marimo into him. It was making him feel light, and relaxed, the pain from the venom slowly ebbing away. "Zoro... what...?"

Zoro couldn't answer. Kunia wasn't lying when she said it hurt. The green haired male glanced down at his head for a moment and almost lost all of his focus. He hand was see through.

Chopper was twitching from not doing anything, he felt so useless. He watched the wound on Sanji's leg close up til it was barely even there. He sniffed the air, and the venom was go as well. He looked up to tell Zoro it had worked, but he stopped. Zoro was almost unseen able.

Panicing he yelled, " Robin! Zoro needs help!"

Sanji's vision was getting clearer and he was feeling better and better the more the white light moved from the swordsman into him. Smiling softly he moved to look properly at the marimo but then his smile fell at how he could barely see him.

At Chopper's voice, Robin came running in, gasping at the sight... or no sight of the swordsman. "What's happening?" she asked.

"He saved my life..." Sanji said, tears starting to slide down his cheeks.

Kunia removed the ball from Zoro's back. He fell onto the floor fighting for breath. It felt like the chain was chocking him. Unlike the others in the room Kunia could see the swordsmen clearly.

'Zoro, I don't know if I can bring you back. Your birthday is tomorrow and your down by three crewmates and with this...Zoro I don't know if you can live again or even past on now.' He looked up at Sanji, vision blacking out at the sides.

'As long as he knows that I love him, I think I can live with that.' he thought. With the last of his strength and energy and shot it threw the ship to everyone, even Nami, Franky, and Usopp, saying,

"Good-bye and I'll always be watching over you. Take care each other for me." Before blacking out competently.

The old man watched the whole thing, smiling at the end he nodded his head. He had work to be done.

"Zoro..." Sanji muttered, the tears starting to fall faster before the entire ship was hit with the last of the swordsman's energy and he just continued to stare at the place that Zoro had been.

"No... not again... YOU SHITTY MARIMO!" he started to sob loudly, dropping to his knees, Robin moving to wrap her arms around him. "Z-Zoro... I-I love you so much you shithead..." he whispered, burying his head into Robin's shoulder, the female herself having stated to cry also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** seichuu=control


	6. Chapter 6

On the island closest to where the Sunny was, there was a flash of light. Once the light was gone there laid a body of of a naked young man with tan skin, a scar on his chest, and oddly colour hair.

The crew sat in silence. No one trying to upset the others, even Luffy was quiet. Nami mutter something about stopping at the next island. It was a two day trip, they'd restock and maybe stay the night or more.

The all agreed and then went back to silence.

For the next two days Sanji didn't speak or move from his place in the crowsnest, hugging one of Zoro's shirts as he continued to stare at the weights that sat on the floor. Every now and then he would cry, but he ended up stopping after few moments or until he fell asleep.

When the boat docked, Robin moved up, her eyes lowered as she saw the state the blonde was in. "Cook-San... We've arrived and I don't think it's such a good idea for you to stay up in this room..." her words were met with silence as the male hugged his knees to his chest.

Nami had asked Usopp to start the shopping. He agreed and made his way to the market, the people were nice and the food was cheap. While he was looking for some apples he overheard to men talking.

"I went to check in on Greenie today and you know what he was doing? He was moping, but with three mops! One was in his mouth!" he finished laughing.

Usopp almost broke his neck whipping around at the man. WHAT?

"Um. Sir sorry to interrupt you, but who are you talking about?" The man looked at Usopp. "Huh? Oh, you mean Greenie? His this kid we found two days ago on the beach. He don't remember anything, but damn is he strong! And his a good kid. He lives in that building over there." He pointed to a apartment building.

"Why Greenie?" Usopp asked, hoping that maybe... " Cause the kids got green hair." with that Usopp jumped with joy, running from the shocked man he made his way back to the crew to tell them that Zoro was ALIVE!

Robin made her way down from the crowsnest, no smile on her lips since the blonde had not moved or spoken.

"Navigator-San... he still hasn't moved." she said softly, Luffy turning his head to look up to the crowsnest where at that moment the cook as sobbing silently into his sleeve.

Chopper's ears twitched and he turned to see an ecstatic looking Usopp coming towards them. "Usopp? What are you so excited about?" he asked, nose twitching.

Usopp had tears running down his face, but a huge smile as well. "Guys! Its Zoro! His Alive!"

The crew gasped. Nami was the first to say something.

"Usopp if your lying-" " I wouldn't lie about this!" he yelled back.

Luffy came forward looking very serious. "Where?" it wasn't a question, it was and order.

Usopp looked up to Luffy with a equal serious face. "I'll take you guys there."

Sanji's eyes slowly moved towards the window. Had he heard the swordsman's name? No he couldn't have. No one talked about him anymore. No one dare to speak that name, especially around the cook. Yet he could hear the crew talking and he moved to stand, falling back to his knees since his legs had not been used for two days... they had gone numb.

Chopper's mouth was hanging open, along with Brooks as they stared at the long-nosed male. Robin was silent, eyes moving up towards the crowsnest as the green-haired male was mentioned.

"Do you think we should tell Cook-San? What if it isn't Zoro?" she said softly, glancing at the others.

Usopp looked at Robin. "How many people would mop with three mops, have green hair and have only been here for two days?" He was sure this was Zoro. "A-And I'll tell Sanji." Usopp's knees started to knock together at that thought.

"Well let us see for ourselves first Longnose-San." Robin said and moved to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him slightly. "We just have to make sure first..." she said,

Luffy nodding in agreement. "You saw what it did to Sanji when Zoro first left us... now look what it's done to him the second time around. I don't want to see him get hurt again." he said softly.

Usopp nodded. "Okay." He lead them to the apartment building, which now that he looked at it, was an orphanage. He knocked at the door. After a moment of heart stopping silence, the door open, reviling a old woman. "Yes?"

"Can we see Greenie?" Usopp asked, everyone looked at him for a moment, Greenie? The old woman nodded. " Come in, I'll get the lad." She walked out of the room for a moment then came back, but this time with someone.

Greenie wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of light tan shorts. He had short green hair, green eyes and three gold earrings in his left ear. Greenie was Zoro, everyone was about to cheer, but before they could he asked, " Do I know any of you?"

Chopper was just as excited as everyone else when he saw the swordsman, but his smile fell at the question the green-haired male asked. "..." he looked to the others, not sure what he could say.

"You don't recognize any of us do you?" Robin asked softly with a small frown, Luffy looking forlorn as he stared at his first mate.

The green haired male tilted his head to the side. "No, should I? I've only been here for two days. Are we friends or something?" Before anyone could answer a small child ran into and grab Zoro's leg, glaring at the Strawhats.

"No! You can't take Greenie away! We're his new family, you can't have him!" he the boy yelled. "Adam, stop it. You know its his choice. Green, I'll take care of him, you just talk with these people."

Zoro nodded. The old woman and the boy left the room leaving the Strawhats and the lost swordsmen alone.

The group watched the small boy that had run in and grabbed a hold of the male's leg before he was lead away by the woman who obviously ran the orphanage.

"You were the first to join my crew Zoro..." Luffy muttered softly to the green-haired male. Chopper was starting to tear up. "Zoro..." he sniffed softly, ears drooping.

Zoro couldn't bare the sight of the little one looking so sad. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't remember any of you or anything, just that I'm looking for someone and it hurts to be away from them. So maybe I'm not the person your looking for, this Zoro." the crew stared at Zoro.

They knew it was him just they needed him to remember. Robin's mind raced, trying to think of a way for Zoro to remember.

Then she had an idea. " Green-san, maybe if you come with us to our ship, you might remember."

Green thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, but I warn you now, try to kidnap me and I'll be forced to leave by any means." Robin nodded and lead the group back to the Sunny and Sanji.

The crew's face fell as the male spoke, Chopper starting to cry louder as he moved to hide his face against Nami's leg, the navigator crouching down to hug the small doctor close as the reindeer cried against her shoulder.

The others looked to Robin as she spoke and hopper's tears ceased slightly, hopefully he would remember once he set foot on the ship. If not... then this was all just a lost cause.

Once they got back to the ship, Green felt like he'd been there before. He kept hearing laughter, people yelling, and oddly, he felt loved here.

He walked bare foot through the weird grass. His mind flashed a ship with no grass on the deck, but a still lively crew, running around yelling, laughing, the memory made Green put his hand to his head and kneel on the ground. His head hurt, like it was trying to stop him from remembering more.

"Longnose-San... now would be time to get Cook-San." Robin said to Usopp as the crew watched the green-haired male as he seemed to remember parts of being on the ship.

Sanji had moved back to his place since he hadn't been able to move far even when he tried to. "Baka marimo... shitty swordsman..." he choked out, starting to cry softly again as he imagined the male yelling the insults "ero-cook" or "dartbrow" back. How he missed that fucking idiot.

Usopp nodded and slowly made his way to the crowsnest. Once he got to the door he knock softly. "Sanji?" He opened the door and looked inside.

The cook was in the same spot he'd been in for the last two days. "Sanji, there's s-something you need to see on deck." holding out his hand to help the cook.

The blonde finally managed to pull his eyes away from the weights to look at the sharpshooter, slowly moving his hand to grab the others. Free hand moved to wipe his eyes and straighten his hair as he followed the other down, moving out into the sun, not yet noticing the green-haired male as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

The crew watch in silence not wanting to miss a moment of this. Green looked up when he heard someone come down from the crowsnest. He saw a lean blonde hair male wearing a suit.

The blonde looked like the guy from his dreams. Standing up he pushed the memories away for a moment. "Um..Hey, you okay, blondie?"

Sanji went to open his mouth and reply... until something in his mind clicked and he turned to face the male. "I..." he couldn't form words.

It was Zoro... the swordsman that had left him two times with a broken heart. Yet he had somehow come back. The cook hadn't noticed but his eyes had started to tear up again, body frozen in place.

Green waited for a moment, then realized that the other brain had shut down. He sighed, then looked to the rest of the crew.

"I think your friends broken." Something about the cook made him want to remember, but something else keep stopping it...Wait, how'd he know the blonde was a cook?

Robin muttered quietly to form a hand on Sanji's back, giving the cook a small push forward wish knocked him out of his shock.

"I'm not broken... shitty marimo.." he said, whispering the last words since the male didn't seem to know who he was. Blue eyes ran down over Zoro's body, nothing different to when he had been with them before.

"What did you call me?" Green said looking a lot ticked and a little confused.

Before he could say anything thing else a fresh wave a memories came fourth and knock the green haired male to the floor gasping in pain. Damn it!

He watch fights come and go meeting new people and something...something to do with saying ' I love you' to somebody. A person with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sanji smirked slightly at the tone in the male's voice. "I called you a shitty marimo..." he muttered before he watched the male fall forward and slowly moved to kneel in front of him.

The blonde moved his hands out to rest them on the male's shoulders, trying to calm him since the swordsman seemed to be shook up.

Green looked up at Sanji. "Your him, aren't you? The one I love or loved." Green looked down. "I'm sorry for all the pain you must feel by looking at me."

He felt horrible for not remembering the man he loves or even who he is. "I wish I could remember." he muttered under his breath.

Sanji listened to the male before he let out a breath. "Don't be sorry... it's part of the mystery of love and life to be hurt." he said softly, the crew having been forgotten about as the only thing he could see was Zoro.

The cook heard him speak and moved to hesitantly lift a hand... placing it on the swordsman's cheek.

Green looked at the blonde when he touched his face. He lend into the hand, like the feeling of the warm and slightly calloused touch. He wished that he could remember.

The old man in the white robe cleared his throat, gaining the crew and the two on the floors attention. "Hello again." he smiled.

The cook smiled softly as he watched the other lean into his hand, his thumb running in a soft line under Zoro's eye before the moment was shattered by someone clearing their throat.

Blue eyes moved up to see the old man that had appeared before standing near the group, Sanji narrowing his eyes slightly.

Green looked up at the old man. Who the hell was that? The man smiled at the green-haired male.

"Well, I see your taking to your new body well. Your every lucky that your crew has lots of your energy hanging around them because if they didn't well... lets just say this would not be a happy moment." He smiled and pulled out a small black and white ball that had a light green in it, as well.

He looked to Sanji. "These are all of his memories. From his first to what happened two days ago. You, Sanji, have to be the one to give them back to him, since you were the first. Just push it into the base of his skull. Simple, yes?" He handed the ball to Sanji.

"It might hurt him and you some, but nothing you can't handle." He smiled. "Til we meet again." Then he was gone, like he'd never been there. Leave the crew in shock silence.

Sanji listened to what the old man said to the green-haired male before he looked to the other, eyes dropping to the orb that the geezer was holding that was glowing a soft green color.

The cook frowned slightly but didn't hesitate to take the ball. This is what they all needed... otherwise they'd be left with a swordsman that barely knew anything of their adventures together... or of the love the two of them shared.

"Til then... geezer..." the blonde said, muttering the last part under his breath before glancing from the ball to Zoro.

Green looked at the ball. It was weird to him. All of his memories, his feelings, his being were in the hands of the blonde haired man, he just met.

He sighed. Looking up to the blonde he asked, "Alright, lets try it and hopes it work." He smiled softly to the blonde hoping that he would remember everything about him.

Sanji nodded softly and smiled back at the swordsman. "It better work marimo... otherwise I'm going to hunt that old man down and kick his ass from here and all the way into the afterlife." he said, moving to kneel behind Zoro, hand resting on the male's shoulder as he moved to place the ball against the others neck, before starting to push it in.

He winced, a feeling of an electric shock spreading up his arm, making him bite his lip.

Green smirked at the blonde which faded when he felt the orb on his neck. Then it was being pushed into him.

'Holy fucking cow on a donkey nut, this hurts!' he thought.

It felt like his skull was being split in half. He whimpered at the feeling. But he started to see his memories.

When he was a child, when he met Kunia, when she died, their promise, Johnny and Yosaku, meeting the crew, all of their adventures, and how he felt about the love-cook.

The cook heard the male whimper and tightened his grip on the male's shoulder softly, closing his eyes as the shock up his arm continued until the orb completely disappeared into the swordsman's skull.

He moved his head to rest it on the green-haired male's back, breathing heavily slightly from pushing the thing into Zoro. 'Stupid old man...' he thought, keeping his eyes closed as he took a deep breath, taking in the others smell.

The green-haired swordsmen breathed heavily. That hurt a lot. He sat there for a moment, going through his memories. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He remembered everything, how he hated the love-cook when he first met him, to how him learned to trust the cook almost as much as he trusted Luffy, to when he feel in love with with Sanji. He smiled and hugged to cook closer to him. "I love you, love-cook."

It was a moment before the blonde felt strong arms around him, a smile passing over his face as he lent into the swordsman's embrace.

"I love you too... shithead... don't you ever die on me again..." Sanji said, still not taking that much notice of the crew as he stayed in the marimo's arms.

Zoro laughed softly. "I wont, love-cook."

It was a beautiful moment, but as always, beautiful things don't last long.

There was a loud cheer for the rest of the crew only seconds before they tackled the pair to the ground and started with hugging, touching, kissing (on the cheeks, mind you. ^^), just glad to have the crew back to normal.

Sanji's chuckled at that and let out a breath of contentment before his eyes widened at the feeling of the two of them being tackled and loved by the rest of the crew.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, after big dinner, lots of tears, and a huge party for the two, things finally calmed down. Sanji and Zoro had sneaked away for some time alone. Zoro was holding the cook to his chest, lips locked together, hands rubbing soothing patterns on each others skin.

He was glad that the celebration had slowly come to a stop. It was wonderful to have Zoro back so the crew was complete again, but this was what he had been waiting for... for so long he just wanted to be with the swordsman alone and now they had this. He kissed back, arms wrapped around the marimo's neck before he pulled away to get some air, panting softly.

Zoro dropped his head onto Sanji's shoulder, panting. Man it felt great to have the cook right here in his arms, for real this time. But one thing nagged at his mind. How does this work? He knew how a man and a woman had sex, but not two guys. He was guessing when he was a ghost, trying to get the cook to cum, but full on sex? He was at a loss.

Sanji moved to stroke Zoro's hair softly, kissing his head as the swordsman rested his head against his shoulder. He could feel the others body hesitating slightly and moved to pull away lightly, lifting the marimo's face up to look into his. "Something the matter?" he asked, though he could read some confusion in the others eyes.

Zoro blushed. "Don't laugh. But I don't know really to have sex with a guy. N-Not saying I'm a virgin or anything. Just never slept with a man." The swordsmen refused to met the others eye. He didn't want to him laugh at him for something stupid.

Sanji smirked softly at that and moved to peck the other's lips. "I'm not going to laugh at you for that... everyone has their firsts. And I'm happy to be yours." he said softly before he moved to push the swordsman up against a wall, kissing him deeply before his lips, tongue and teeth moved down over Zoro's neck.

Zoro relaxed as the cook talked. Okay, he could deal with this. He let himself be pushed to the wall before the love-cook kissed him. When the cook moved down, Zoro couldn't help, but moan a little at the feeling. He felt his face heat up. The moan sounded all needy and girlish. 'Gods, the cook well never let me forget about that.' He thought.

He made sure to nip at the green-haired male's collar-bone, hearing the moan which made him shiver softly as he moved his mouth back up to take Zoro's earrings between his teeth and give them a soft tug, one hand moving down to slide over and grope the swordsman's ass.

Zoro shivered when Sanji nipped at his collar-bone. He felt the cook and take his earrings into his mouth and tugging on them. Zoro started to moan softly at that, but it changed into a higher pitch when the cook groped his ass.

The cook could tell that the swordsman was nervous so continued to kiss his neck as his hands slid around to pull Zoro's shirt out of his haramaki before Sanji's fingers worked their way across toned abs and chest. Tracing the scar they moved up under the material before the blonde pinched the others nipples softly, biting his neck slightly.

The swordsmen started to pant. Gods, Sanji really knew what buttons to hit. He tilted his head back so there was more space for the cook. He felt his shirt was pulled out of his haramaki. Shivering at the fingers that worked over his abs, he moaned out Sanji's name, when he pinched his nipples and bit his neck.

Sanji smiled at the reactions he was getting out of the swordsman and continued, only pulling his mouth away to pull the shirt over Zoro's head, followed by the green piece of material that was just getting in the cook's way. If he had of know that this wasn't the others first time they'd probably be right into it by now. But with the situation and who it was with made the blonde be careful not to lose too much self control. He didn't want to end up hurting the marimo... even if he knew he was strong.

Zoro knew the cook was going slow cause this was his 'first' time and a small part of him was grateful to him, for that. But he wasn't going to just sit there like he's never gotten laid before. When his shirt and haramaki were gone he lend forward and started to undo the cooks button down shirt. He started to nip along Sanji's jaw line til he reach his neck, where he started to suck.

After the material was dropped to the floor, Sanji's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he felt the swordsman's hands undoing his shirt and the kisses along his jaw. When Zoro started to suck on his neck, he couldn't help but groan, hands coming up to clutch at the green-haired male's shoulders.

Zoro couldn't help, but smirked against the cook's neck at the groan. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he pushed it and the jacket to floor. He let his hands run over Sanji's sides and abs, still sucking on his neck.

The blonde felt the smirk against his skin and helped the male take off his jacket and shirt, adding them to the pile of clothes that was growing on the floor. "Ah... Zoro..."

Sanji's hands were back at the green-haired male's shoulders, the cook starting to moved the two of them towards the couch.

Zoro was still sucking as they walked to the couch in the crowsnest. He only stopped when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch. He pulled back and looked at Sanji. They both were panting and starting to sweat. "What now, cook?"

Sanji smirked softly at the question. "Well for starters..." his hands moved to open Zoro's pants, one hand moving to slide down into the material and softly stroke the others semi-hard length. "Maybe removing the pants would be best hmm?"

Zoro moaned loudly when Sanji stroked his hard-on. "Y-Yeah. That would help, huh?" The swordsmen toed off his boots and kicked them away. Then pulled Sanji's hand out of his pants. Moaning when his fingers brushed his cock. He then hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and started to pull his pants down, slowly.

The blonde chuckled and let the marimo remove his hand before he moved to take a small step back, watching as the other started to pull his pants down slowly. Sanji let his tongue flick out over his lips as the material slid lower and lower, trying to hold back his own sound of approval as he looked back up at the shitty swordsman's face.

The green haired male blushed slightly from the way the blonde was watching him. Once the pants were low enough he let them drop til they gathered at his ankles, then he stepped out of them and kicked them away. Looking back up at the love-cook, he smirked. "See something you like, shit-head?" gesturing to his dark red boxers.

The cook noticed the blush on the male's cheeks and his smirk grew slightly as he continued to watch the male as the pants fell to the floor and Zoro stepped out of them. The boxers were the only thing between Sanji and the marimo's length. He looked back to the green-haired male and chuckled. "Very much so..."

The swordsmen smiled softly and shock his head. He stepped up to the cook. "Well, lets see what your hiding, blondie." he said, tugging on the cook's belt.

Sanji smirked and moved to swat the male's hands away before he moved to undo his belt and the top of his pants. He glanced to Zoro then and moved to let his pants slowly drop, showing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath since it was laundry day on the ship

.

Zoro let his hand be swatted away, smirking at the blonde. Once his pants were drop, Zoro felt his eyes widen at the fact that the cook wasn't wearing anything under his pants. "You really are a perv aren't you?" he said with a blush.

Sanji raised an eyebrow but chuckled at the swordsman's blush, moving to grab Zoro's chin and pull the male closer. "It's laundry day shithead... sorry if I wanted my clothes washed..." he said before moving to run his other hand down the marimo's chest, keeping his eyes locked with the others.

Zoro just rolled his eyes at the blondes comment. He shivered slightly as Sanji's hand moving over his chest. He locked eyes with the cook. " Your still a pervert, just now your _my_ pervert." he said smirking before grabbing the cook by the waist and pull towards his body, kissing him deeply.

The cook chuckled and moved to kiss back just as deeply, pushing the swordsman back he made the male fall back on the couch, crawling onto his lap for now. "Mmm..." he pulled away, moving to run his hands through the green hair. "What do you wish me to do? I want you to be comfortable since you've never done this with another man..."

The swordsmen grunted softly when he hit the couch with the cook on his lap. But damn, near purred when the bastard ran his hands through the green, spikey hair. He almost didn't hear the cook. He stopped for a moment thinking of what to do. Then he got it. " Well, I do believe that since I already gave you a blowjob, that I should get one in return." he finished smile at the blonde haired male.

Sanji smiled and moved to kiss Zoro's lips softly before trailing his kisses down the others neck and chest, nipping here and there at the skin as he moved down to the top of the others boxers. Hooking his fingers underneath the band he moved to pull them down, watching as the other sprung out of the fabric, making the cook's smile turn into a smirk. "Someone's more excited then I thought..." he said, moving to toss the boxers away before moving to slide his fingers up the length, thumb rubbing the head softly.

Zoro moaned as Sanji left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. He felt more then saw the cook pull down his boxers. He moaned softly as his member was finally freed, but flushed at the blonde's comment. Before he could say anything Sanji started to slide up his length. He closed his eyes and moaned louder this time.

The cook chuckled at the sounds coming from the green-haired male, moving to let a breath out over the others hard flesh as he moved his thumb from the head of the organ to run down the length. "Can't form words at the moment shithead?" he asked with a smirk, moving to flick the tip of his tongue across the slit.

Zoro bucked as the blonde breathed on his cock. Panting heavily he took a moment to get his breath. Once he got enough air in his lungs he was about to make a come back at the cook, but all the air rushed out in a loud moan as Sanji flicked the slit on his cock. "Haaah...F-Fuck..." he panted out.

Sanji couldn't help but smirk at that and lifted his head and hands away from the swordsman so the other would be able to speak. Plus the fact that Zoro seemed to be really turned on at the moment... a little playful teasing would be worth it.

Zoro was still panting when he felt Sanji pull away from his body. 'What the hell?' the swordsman thought. Shivering as the warmth from the body in front of him moved away. "Oi shit-cook, why'd you stop?" he said, finally getting his breath back.

The cook moved to take another step back after he had stood up, watching as the other became flustered over the fact there was no more pleasure coursing through his body. "Thought I'd let you catch your breath back..." he said, not moving to make his way back towards the other.

The swordsman looked up at the cook. "Damn shitty cook.." he mumbled under his breath. "Well, I got my back now. So can we continue or am I going to have to take of this myself?" he said jesting to his hard-on.

Sanji couldn't help but chuckle, smirk on his lips at the swordsman's eagerness to continue. "Someone's impatient..." he said, moving back over to lower himself and lick up the entire length, watching the others reaction. "Now the question is... do you wish me to continue this or do you want to get right to it. After all we're going at your pace after all..." the blonde said, referring to the fact of the other being new to this.

Zoro snorted at the cook's comment. 'Cheeky bastard..' he thought as the cook walked up to him. When the blonde drop down and licked up his entire member, he jerked and moaned. He almost missed what Sanji said. He looked at the cook for a moment before he grabbed Sanji by the shoulders and pulled him up to his face. "Fuck me, shit-cook." he said with a smirk.

Sanji let out a small yelp as he was pulled up suddenly face inches from the others as the demand was made. Moving to crash his lips against the others for a moment, the blonde soon moved his fingers up to the marino's lips, tracing them with his fingers. "Open your mouth shithead... unless you want this to hurt..." he muttered, over hand moving to lift one of the green-haired male's legs up and over his shoulder.

The green-haired male kiss the blonde back then looked questionably at the other when he backed away and placed his figures on his lips. Zoro let his legs be lifted and placed on Sanji's shoulders, then the swordsman took the figures in his mouth and sucked on them like he did with the cook's member. Using his tongue, he spread the figures and lick each one thoroughly before letting the digits go.

The cook almost choked on his own tongue at how the swordsman ran his tongue and lips over the finger that had been placed in his mouth. He knew what Zoro could do with that mouth, but his hands being probably one of the most sensitive parts of his body by how he looked after them didn't help with what the other was doing. Once they had been released from the marimo's lips, Sanji moved to kiss Zoro deeply as he lowered his hand, circling the male's entrance with one of the slicked fingers.

Zoro kissed the blonde back deeply. Grunting as he felt the figure circle his opening. It felt odd and cold. Pulling back from the kiss he looked up at the cook. "Stop teasing, ero-cook." he said, wiggling his hips.

Sanji felt the male pull away, the grunt before hand making his smirk widen slightly. Raising an eyebrow he shook his head slightly at how eager the other was. "Still not patient..." he muttered, the smirk not falling as he moved to lean forward again and place a soft kiss on the marimo's lips as he moved to put pressure on the tight ring of muscle til it gave way.

Zoro smirked at what the cook muttered. The smirk fall when he felt the cook lean forward and kissed him lightly. His eyebrows pinched together when he felt the cook slowly push his finger passed his hole. Granted at the oddness of the feeling. But it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Feeling his finger slide into the tight hole, Sanji let out a breath against Zoro's lips as he continued to slide it in before pulling it back out, starting to stretch the other with the movements of his finger. "Mmm... tight..." he said with a small smile, looking into the others eyes.

Zoro let out a hiss as Sanji started to slide the finger in and out of him. It felt... weird. Not quite painful, but not overly great. 'And this is support to feel good?' he thought. At Sanji's voice he looked up at the blonde, meeting his eyes. Then the cook brushed something inside of him that made his back arch off the couch and he let out a deep moan.

The cook continued to watch the others expression, noticing the uncomfortable expression on his face. He knew that it would feel like that until... "Ah... there it is..." he said, watching as the swordsman arched towards him. He moved forward to latch his lips on part of the male's neck, sucking softly as he moved to push another finger carefully into the marimo, starting to scissor his fingers only slightly as he focused on hitting that same spot again.

The swordsmen panted heavily for a moment. When the cook latched onto his neck, he let his head fall back so he had more room. He barely felt the second finger slide in next to the other one already inside of him. But he did feel it when the blonde started to scissor him slightly, hitting that spurt again as he did so.

The panting in his ear was making Sanji's own breathing heavier, heat rising in his body as he continued to stretch the swordsman so what was coming soo wouldn't hurt him as much as it could. After a bit he pulled his mouth away from Zoro's neck, glancing at the red mark that had come up on the male's skin. Sliding his hand back, his fingers left the tight heat, blue eyes moving to watch the expression on the male's face once again.

Zoro panted heavily. he felt Sanji move away from his neck and pulled his fingers out of his body. The green haired male groaned in disappointment. "What the hell, love-cook? why'd you stop?" he whined. Yes, whined. It was starting to feel good and the shit-cook just stopped, so he had a right to whine.

The questions made Sanji raise and eyebrow before he let out a small laugh. "Well marimo... should you rather have my fingers or something else filling you up?" he asked with a smirk, moving to spit into his hand softly and run his hand over his own aching length, eyes never leaving the swordsman's face.

Zoro started to pout before he heard what the blonde said He smiled slyly at the cook for a moment almost making a really bad joke about size "but he managed to stop himself. The swordsmen looked down as the cook spit into his hand and used it as make shift lube. He looked back up to the cook and smiled before reach up and putting both hands behind Sanji's neck nodding his head. "Let's see what -

else you got, cook."

The cook watched his expression, noticing the sly look behind the green-haired male's eyes and he was ready to come up with a comeback to whatever the other said before the watched as the marimo was captured by how he moved to slick himself up. Feeling Zoro's hands on the back of his neck, he moved to grab Zoro's legs, pushing them up close to the swordsman's body as he lent down, rubbing the head against the others entrance. "Mmm... lets hear you scream my name... cause I know I'll make you..." he said with a smirk as he moved to start pushing in slowly.

The swordsmen let his legs be push up til they were almost touching his chest. He could feel Sanji's head rubbing his opening. Zoro snorted at the blonde's comment. As the cook started to push into him, he lend his head back grunting at the slight discomfort he felt. He held his breath until the cook was all the way in then let it all out in a heavy sigh. He wait a moment before he move his hips-

slightly. "Okay, you can move now, Sanji."

Sanji let his eyes slide close as he pushed softly til he was fully in the swordsman, panting as he tried to control himself from how tight and hot the male felt around him. He kept as still as he could so Zoro could get use to the intrusion that was stretching him open before he felt the other move his hips slightly and bit his lip, the marimo's words reaching his ears. Slowly letting out a breath he moved to pull out almost all the way before gently thrusting back in nice and deep.

Zoro moaned when Sanji pulled out then thrust back in deeply. Hitting that spot inside him that made his vision white out in spots. "F-Fuck, Sanji." he moaned out, voice deep with lust. He bucked his hips hoping to get the cook to move faster.

"Ah..." the cook moaned as he felt the buck of the male's hips back against his own, the sound of Zoro's voice making him smirk as he moved to speed up his thrusts, continuing to target that one spot that was making the swordsman do that.

Zoro threw his head back as Sanji started to speed up his thrusts and moaned deep in his throat. "A-Ah..." The greenette ranked his nails up from the blonde's shoulder blades to his shoulders gripping tightly.

Watching the swordsman's body as it reacted to his touches the blonde continued his deep thrusts, shivering as he felt the male's nails rake up his back before the tight grip on his shoulders made him lean forward to capture Zoro's lips in a deep kiss.

Zoro shivered as the cook kissed him. He opened his mouth to let the cook's tongue in. Moving one hand to grip the golden hair as the other slide down the blonde's arm gripping his elbow.

Sanji allowed his tongue to slide past the male's lips as he continued to thrust, feeling the swordsman's hands in his hair and on his elbow. A moan escaped him as he continued, moving his hands from Zoro's legs to run up over the others chest, tweaking his nipples softly.

The green haired man jerk and arched his back into the hands tweaking his nipples. Zoro turned his head away breaking the kiss. Panting, he moaned Sanji's name loudly. He reached down to his leaking member slowly.

Sanji felt the jerk and it made him gasp as the muscle around his cock tightened slightly as he continued to tease the others skin. The kiss being broken causing him to pant heavily as he watched the others hand, smirking softly since it seemed Zoro felt that his leaking length was feeling a bit left out.

The green haired male grasp his length, dragging his hand in time with the blonde's thrusts. Panting heavily, Zoro jerked his hips again. Catching the look on the cook's face he tighten the mussles around the cock deep inside him. Just to hear the cook moan.

Sanji continued to watch the male's hand as he started to stroke himself, his breath growing heavier at the sight before the feeling of the muscles tightening around him made him moan loudly.

Zoro stopped for a moment when he heard the cook moan. Like music to his ears, he thought smugly. Smirking, he started stocking himself again, only faster this time. The swordsman could feel his release coming.

Blue eyes moved up to watch the swordsman's expression, a soft smile coming back onto his lips at the sight of the flushed and gleaming skin that belonged to the marimo. Moving to lean forward again he roughly pushed his lips to Zoro's, one hand sliding between then to wrap around the others cock, pushing the male's hand away before squeezing it slightly and moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Zoro wasn't the only one close to climax.

The green haired male eye's rolled back as the blonde took over. He kissed the cook back, griping the blonde hair. Zoro moaned as the cook squeezed his cock lightly. His climax was really close now.

Sanji continued to thrust deep and fast, the feeling of everything that had happened being released in this intimate moment with the green-haired male under him. The cook let out a groan at the feeling of the others hand gripping at his hair, moving to press his thumb down on the tip of the swordsman's length. Not much longer now..

Zoro threw his head back, breaking the kiss as Sanji pressed his thumb down his shaft. "F-Fuck...pants...Ah... Sanji, I'm.. go-gonna... cum!... Shit." The swordsmen panted out. With one last moan of the cooks name, Zoro came on both on their chests.

The kiss being broken allowed the cook to focus as best he could on the other's face, the panting and their heart beats the only sound in his ears until Zoro's voice, moan and the way he tightened around Sanji's length sent the blonde over the edge. Feeling the warm stickiness on his chest he ignored it for a moment as he buried himself inside the other, spilling himself inside. "Fuck..."

The swordsmen was numbly aware of something spilling inside of him. He was floating in a blissful state. Slowly, feelings returned. He dropped his legs and tried to breathe normally again. Once his breath was back Zoro looked up to Sanji with a smirk before pecking the cook on the lips one last time.

Sanji could feel his body trembling slightly as he started to come down from the high he had flown up into. Allowing the swordsman to drop his legs he panted softly before his eyes met the dark green of Zoro's. The soft peck made him smile and he moved to pull out of the marimo, pulling the other up and onto his lap as he moved to sit back on the couch.

Glancing down at the swordsman as his head rested on the cook's shoulder, Sanji let out a breath and moved to kiss the top of his head. He could tell by Zoro's breathing that the other had fallen asleep and the blonde smiled softly as his fingers traced over the other's cheek. "Sleep well shithead... you're going to need the rest..."

**End.**


End file.
